


Loco de Atar

by AndromedaSwan



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSwan/pseuds/AndromedaSwan
Summary: ¡Hola a todos! En realidad ni sé cómo se me ocurrió esta historia jajajaCuenta más o menos la razón por la que Ernesto le asesinó a Héctor (a mi parecer por supuesto) y la relación compleja que había entre Ernesto, Héctor e Imelda.De antemano les pido disculpas si los personajes no se parecen exactamente a la pelí... Y les quería avisar que esta historia contiene yaoi/slash pues si no les gusta, que no lean.
Relationships: Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera, Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Kudos: 8





	1. Qué Bonitos Ojos Tienes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título sacado de la letra de Malagueña Salerosa aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2p9krKq4hcs

Ernesto De La Cruz y Héctor Rivera habían crecido juntos en Santa Cecilia.

El padre de Ernesto murió durante la Revolución y su madre al darle la vida. Héctor, más que un mejor amigo, era lo que más se acercaba a una familia para él.

Se volvieron amigos cuando Héctor tenía unos doce años y Ernesto unos dieciséis.

Más o menos se conocían de vista durante la niñez pero en aquel tiempo Héctor todavía vivía con su madre.

Desde que murió ella, Héctor solía pasarse el tiempo en la Plaza del Mariachi tocando su vieja guitarra parar ganarse la vida. También cantaba, pero su voz aún era la de un niño comparada a la de los mariachis adultos, quienes lograban juntar a grandes muchedumbres durante las fiestas.

Además de eso, Héctor era demasiado grande para su edad, con unos cabellos demasiado largos, un cuerpo demasiado flaco e incluso tenía un diente de oro como un viejo pirata.

Se sentía muy frustrado. No podía esperar a que cambiara su voz, porque realmente le encantaba tocar música. A pesar de ser tan joven, desde siempre le había sobrado la imaginación así que ya había compuesto varias canciones.

Pero no las podía cantar como lo quería a causa de esa pinche voz.

Al contrario, la de Ernesto era extraordinaria y bien sabía cautivar la atención. A la gente le encantaban sus interpretaciones de los rancheros populares. También era muy guapo así que cuando pasaba por las calles se sonrojaban las muchachas y se descartaban para dejarle camino, ríendose ahogadamente y siguiéndole con la mirada.

Sin embargo Ernesto carecía de creatividad. Dado su gran talento para cantar, anhelaba atraer a un productor porque él, huérfano y pobre, no tenía nada más a que aspirar que hacerse músico. No obstante ya conocía la probable respuesta: tendría que escribir sus propias canciones. Y además de eso, ni siquiera tocaba bien la guitarra.

Afortunadamente Santa Cecilia era un poblado bastante pequeño, así que rápidamente en la plaza se encontraron los dos futuros artistas.

Una tarde, Héctor vio venir hacia él ese joven de espaldas anchas, guapo y elegante a pesar de la pobreza. A su gran sorpresa, mientras ponía en su sitio un mechón rebelde y le dirigía su sonrisa más seductora, el mayor pidió que tocara la canción otra vez.

Al llegar a la plaza, Ernesto de repente se había inmovilizado. Nunca había oído esta melodía, que no era un ranchero popular. Luego había visto al chamaco flaquito que la cantaba acompañándose con su guitarra. Su voz no era muy fuerte pero Ernesto sí podía oír la letra; de inmediato le había impactado la belleza de la canción.

Cuando Héctor volvió a tocar los primeros acordes, Ernesto se puso a cantar. Ya se había memorizado la mayoría de la letra.

Para ambos, fue como si se detuviera el mundo.

La voz de Ernesto era fuerte, profunda y venía del corazón. Se armonizaba maravillosamente con las palabras y el ritmo. Para Héctor, fue como si siempre le hubiera faltado algo a la canción, pero ahora había llegado a ser perfecta.

Para Ernesto, fue como si su voz no soliera ser bastante singular, como si siempre hubiera sido demasiado influenciada por las de otros mariachis. Pero ahora sonaba como... suya.

Una muchedumbre se había empezado a formar ante ellos e iba aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Cuando sonó la última nota, los dos músicos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

Así nació el dúo De La Cruz/ Rivera.

A partir de este momento, Ernesto y Héctor se quedaban juntos todo el tiempo.

Ernesto le comunicó a Héctor su sueño de hacerse un gran músico y los dos se pusieron a trabajar su música para tocar por el mundo y "vivir su momento", como lo formulaba el cantante.

Con los años, igual que su talento, también creció su amistad. Cuidaban el uno del otro y cuando se veía al uno, el otro siempre estaba cerca. Elaboraban estrategias para sobrevivir en la calle y conseguir algo de comer, y otras para huir de las admiradoras de Ernesto.

Hablando de éstas, ambos no tenían la misma opinión.

Héctor, que ahora tenía diecisiete años, no podía entender por qué por un lado, durante los conciertos, Ernesto siempre iba sonriendo, guiñando y dirigiéndoles a las muchachas numerosos gestos teatrales para monopolizar su atención; pero por otro lado hacía ademán de quejarse al acabar rodeado por unas que le pedían que se paseara o cenara con ellas.

(Por supuesto Héctor había de confesar que sí estaba bonito cuando a veces ellas le iban a ver a él, después de que Ernesto las hubiera rechazado.)

Pero en serio, Ernesto ya tenía veintiún años, era guapísimo y cantaba como un dios ¿y todavía no habría tomado novia? ¡Eso sí que sonaba raro!

... Bueno, eso Héctor no lo podía juzgar realmente porque él tampoco había tenido novia. Bien sabía que una musa le podría dar más inspiración, pero las muchachas a las que encontraba pronto se volvían locas por Ernesto y no se interesaban realmente por Héctor antes de ser rechazadas por el cantante.

Desafortunadamente, el compositor sí las comprendía. Aunque bailaba y hacía el cómico con su guitarra en el escenario, era bastante tímido mientras que su amigo era tan carismático, varonil y seguro de sí mismo.

Sin embargo...

A pesar de los años de gran amistad, Héctor no sabía que en realidad, su compañero no siempre se sentía brillar tanto.

Ernesto no hubiera podido decir en qué momento fue, pero le sucedió algo por lo menos... imprevisto.

Héctor empezó a gustarle.

Cuando se dio cuenta el cantante de lo que le pasaba, no supo cómo reaccionar.

Especialmente por la situación bastante... inusual.

Héctor y Ernesto habían decidido ir a Guadalajara, la ciudad más cerca para tentar su suerte, pero ni siquiera tenían bastante plata para conseguir un solo boleto de tren. Entonces se les había ocurrido hacerle creer a la chica de la boletería que la tía de Héctor vivía allá y estaba muy enferma así que absolutamente tenían que ir.

Y para conmocionarla aún más, pretendieron ser recién casados. Ernesto se disimuló un poco la cara bajo un sombrero demasiado grande. Héctor se afeitó la chiva que le había crecido en el mentón, cogió prestado un vestido y una peluca y se maquilló. Con sus rasgos finos y su cuerpo flaquito, el disfraz funcionó sin problema.

Ante la mirada tristona de la "pobre esposita" y Ernesto quien había entremezclado sus dedos con los suyos y los apretaba para "consolarla", la vendedora vaciló, echó un vistazo al rededor y por fin con prudencia les dio dos boletos indicándoles la vía de tren.

'¡Muchas gracias!' exclamaron al mismo tiempo, quizás con demasiada alegría.

Luego Ernesto le tomó de la cintura a su amigo para prolongar la comedia y rápidamente se fueron.

A Héctor le resultaban muy incómodos las papayas en el escote y las chanclas de mujer, así que renegó al enterarse de que tendría que quedárselas puestas durante todo el viaje.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación del hotelucho que alquilaban juntos, se sintió tan aliviado que ni siquiera se fue al baño para quitarse el vestido. Quedándose sólo con la prenda interior le dio la espalda a su amigo y se fue a abrir la maleta para sacar ropa convenable.

Tumbado en la cama para probar la dureza del colchón, Ernesto lo miró hacer.

'Bella prestación, mi amiga', le embromó, insistiendo sobre la "a".

'Ay, ¡bien se ve que no fuiste tú el que tuvo que andar con esas pinches chanclas!' bufó Héctor.

'Bueno, no, pero me pisaste el pie', recordó el cantante.

'Eh, no es tan fácil andar con tales zapatos... Ya verás, cuando regresemos el disfraz te lo pondrás tú.'

Ernesto se puso a reír.

'Ay, no creo que me vaya a caber...'

Le dio una guiñada a Héctor.

'Pero tú sí te veías muy lindita... cariño.'

El otro le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

'Pues deberíamos hacernos actores, ¿eh?'

'Tú actriz, yo actor', corrigió Ernesto.

'Pfff.'

Héctor se puso la chaqueta y fue al baño para limpiarse el maquillaje.

Al luchar con la sombra que le quedaba en los párpados, bufó de nuevo.

'Ernesto, ven pa'cá, ¡ayúdame!'

El joven obedeció riendo. Sacó su pañuelo y lo mojó con el hilo de agua sucia que salía de la llave.

'Tranquilo, no te muevas.'

Héctor se inmovilizó y se dejó hacer, cerrando el ojo que le estaba limpiando su amigo.

Éste se concentró para no presionar demasiado y acercó su cara a la suya para ver mejor. Ay, no era cómodo ser más bajo.

Fue ahí cuando sintió una sensación extraña.

Ernesto nunca se había acercado tanto a Héctor. Así que por primera vez pudo admirar lo bonito que eran sus ojos. Eran grandes y marrones, y la luz de la lámpara de aceite que alumbraba la calle añadía como reflejitos dorados.

No obstante si Héctor tenía la cara y el cuerpo flacos, absolutamente no lo era su nariz. A pesar de sus precauciones Ernesto no pudo evitar rozar con ella varias veces. El contacto de su muñeca con la piel del menor le pareció como una acaricia y le dio un escalofrío.

Sintió en su cara el aliento de su compañero, cálido y regular. Él tenía los labios entreabiertos y las comisuras en una sonrisita un poquito crispada.

'...¿Nesto? ... ¿Ernesto?'

El cantante se sobresaltó, interrumpido en su contemplación.

'¿Qué?'

'Me rasca la nariz.'

Pese a que era muy típica de Héctor, tal frase acabó de romper el momento así que Ernesto pronto recuperó su sentido y se descartó.

'Ay, perdón.'

Luego vio que ahora resultaba perfectamente limpia el párpado de su amigo, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba frotando inútilmente. Mientras volvía a calar el pañuelo buscó algo que decir.

'Muy elegante, mi amigo', rió al verlo rascarse la nariz, 'pero no con el labial.'

Héctor se miró en el espejo. En efecto aún le quedaba algo de labial. Al levantar la mano para limpiarlo, de repente le ocurrió algo. Ernesto se veía un poco tenso. Venga, qué buen momento tan oportuno para hacerle una broma, ¿verdad?  
Pues Héctor imitó una de sus aficionadas y le planteó un beso sonoro en la mejilla para dejarle una huella roja.

'¡Ya! No más labial ahora.'

Ernesto se sobresaltó y lo miró de hito en hito por unos segundos. Se le oprimía el estómago y se le había acelerado el corazón. Al quedarse sin palabras, trataba de comprender lo que le estaba pasando. Una especie de calor le invadió el cuerpo entero.

Luchó e intentó adoptar un aire neutro.

Ante tal reacción, Héctor frunció el ceño y luego se prorrumpió en risa.

'Ay, Ernestito, ¡por un momento fue como si te hubieras puesto más molestado que si yo de veras hubiera sido una admiradora!'

El mayor fingió estar escandalizado e indicó su mejilla tal como si Héctor acabara de cometer el peor crimen del mundo.

'... Claro, que manchaste mi preciosa carita y no me lo esperaba. ¿Cómo te atreves...? Ay ay ay, que ahora yo también tengo que limpiarme.'

Echó un vistazo hacia el reloj en la cómoda. Les sobraba el tiempo antes de marcharse a la plaza principal, y al sentirse tan rarito necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Rápidamente le ayudó a Héctor con el otro ojo, manteniendo una conversación para no distraerse.

'¿Crees que habrá mucha gente esta noche?' preguntó el menor, un poco estresado al imaginar una muchedumbre más importante que en Santa Cecilia, pero también temiendo encontrar la plaza vacía.

'Claro que sí amigo, que estamos en Guadalajara', le tranquilizó Ernesto mientras por fin le regresaba su sonrisa confiada. 'Que todo va a pasar perfectito y la próxima vez nos iremos a la Ciudad de México, ¡ya estoy seguro! Y acá ¡por fin viviremos nuestro momento!'

En efecto fue lo que pasó — bueno, al menos la primera parte. Tuvieron mucho éxito aquella noche y, aturdido por el ambiente explosivo y todos los ojos concentrados sobre ellos, Ernesto casi se olvidó de esa sensación extraña que había sentido cerca a su amigo.

Pero ésta regresó en el momento en que un grupo de muchachas se amontonaban al rededor del cantante. Como de costumbre, éste les dirigió sonrisas seductoras, guiñadas y lisonjas. Para él eso era automático, no tenía remedio, que le encantaba ser tan popular. Entre dos risitas ahogadas y parpadeos, algunas de ellas le dijeron sus nombres y le tomaron del brazo.

No obstante todas se parecían, y antes de darse cuenta Ernesto se dio la vuelta hacia Héctor.

Un poco apartado en el borde del escenario, éste estaba guardando la guitarra mientras saludaba y dirigía grandes sonrisas a quienes todavía les estaban mirando y aplaudiendo. Sí que le alegraba tanto éxito pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco molestado.

Perfecto, por seguro tampoco querrá que nos quedemos más, pensó Ernesto. Esperó unos minutos, luego le tomó de la muñeca asegurando que tenían que irse a comer con la familia, pues los dos saludaron otra vez y regresaron al hotelucho.

Héctor durmió poco aquella noche porque estuvo muy inspirado, así que se pasó horas sentado a la mesita garabateando en la libreta roja que siempre llevaba con él. De vez en cuando tocaba la guitarra para ver qué acordes sonaban mejor e iba canturreando nuevos versos con voz baja para no despertar a Ernesto.

"Señoras y señores

Buenas tardes, buenas noches

Buenas tardes, buenas noches

Señoritas y señores

Esta noche, estar aquí

Es mi pasión, qué alegría

Que la música es mi lengua

Y el mundo es mi familia

Que la música es mi lengua

Y el mundo es mi familia..."

Pero Ernesto tampoco podía dormir.

Tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en su brazo, le hervía el cerebro.

Héctor.

No conseguía pensar en nada más que en el joven compositor en pleno transe creativo a tan poca distancia de él.

¿Qué sería esa sensación que le había invadido todo el cuerpo en el baño mientras estaba tan cerco a él?

Héctor era su mejor amigo, casi habían crecido juntos. Era la persona que más se acercaba a una familia para él, como un hermanito. Era el que compartía su sueño.

Llevaban años cuidando el uno del otro, por unos momentos riendo juntos u otros momentos callados y apoyados contra la barrera de la estrada de la Plaza del Mariachi, mirando a las estrellas y convenciéndose de que les saldría mejor mañana que ayer.

También llevaban años divirtiéndose comparando a las muchachas que pasaban e imaginándose cómo sería la vida si escogieran una.

Ernesto de repente se puso tenso.

No. Ese juego, ya hacía un rato que ya no le divertía.

No se había alarmado porque eso había sido progresivo. Al principio le solía poner muy orgulloso tener tantas admiradoras porque le encantaba la atención y él tenía la edad de los primeros amores, así que gracias a su guapura y su voz ya sabía que iba a divertirse mucho.

Sin embargo, hasta ahora nada de serio había ocurrido jamás.

No porque estuviera tímido — aunque a Héctor le divirtiera mucho esa idea.

No, no, simplemente era porque no le apetecía.

Claro que algunas de las muchachas de Santa Cecilia sí eran guapas, eso no lo negaba el cantante, pero a él incluso la más hermosa no le gustaba bastante.

Pues mientras buscaba por sí mismo una explicación plausible, Ernesto había acabado por pretender que esperaba a compararlas con las muchachas de las grandes ciudades.

(Bueno, a veces sí podía pasar que le diera un besito rápido en los labios a una jovencita demasiado insistante, para que le dejara en paz.)

Pero en realidad Ernesto sólo se sentía feliz con Héctor.

Su mera presencia.

El rozamiento de sus manos grandes y finas en las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Los gritos ahora dignos de un verdadero mariachi, que daba cuando le venía la inspiración o cuando acababa una nueva canción, o simplemente entre dos coplas durante una actuación.

Las sonrisas traviesas que le dirigía a Ernesto, después de contarle una broma estúpida o después de ponerse en una mala situación.

Sus mejillas que se enrojecían al notar la muchedumbre más numerosa que el día precedente, lo que mostraba que sí tenían un gran talento.

Y la capacidad que tenía Héctor de poner feliz a la gente con las canciones que en cualquier momento podían salir de su mente de genio, así como por magia.

Ernesto hizo rechinar la cama al cambiar de posición, que le latía el corazón como si le iba a salir del pecho.

Apretó los dientes y se escondió la cabeza en las manos, abrumado por la única conclusión posible que se le acababa de ocurrir.

'Ay ay ay, Dios mío, no... ¡no puede ser que a mí me guste Héctor!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí empiezan los disturbios.


	2. Maldita Sea Mi Suerte...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título inspirado por Maldita Sea Mi Suerte de Pedro Infante aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRSJTqA-Mdc

Ernesto volvió a sus sentidos y se mordió los labios para no llamarle la atención a Héctor. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora...? ¿Mejor reprimir esos sentimientos? ¿O mejor confesarlos?

Ay, ¡ni pensarlo!

En México era muy mal considerada la homosexualidad. Incluso a él le podrían poner en la cárcel. Ernesto no sabía cuánto duraba la pena pero no tenía ganas de saberlo.

Encima de eso también tendría que renunciar a su carrera antes de que haya comenzado de veras.

Nunca podría gozar entonces de los hoteles lujosos, los escenarios gigantescos con luces multicolores, los millones de espectadores, la hacienda enorme en la Ciudad de México con numerosas salas y piscina de interior. Tampoco erguirían una estatua de Ernesto en el centro de la Plaza del Mariachi...

Y su reputación también resultaría arruinada porque en Santa Cecilia todo el mundo se conocía, y reinaba entre todo la opinión pública. Entonces cualquier noticia, sea o no sea real, se solía difundir en muy poco tiempo y le podía destruir la vida a una familia entera en unas horas.

Pues mucho mejor quedarme con la boquita cerrada, pensó Ernesto con un escalofrío.

De todos modos él apenas acababa de enterarse de sus sentimientos, así que todavía era posible que sólo fueran pasajeros, ¿verdad?

Era posible que Héctor tuviera razón al pretender que su amigo no ponía bastante de su parte con las admiradoras. Tal vez a Ernesto no le atrajeran porque simplemente aún no había llegado a conocerlas.

Eso sí lo podría arreglar; sólo tendría que dar esfuerzos y aceptar frecuentarlas más allá que una sola cita, ¿no?

De repente se hundió la cara en la almohada. Le acababa de ocurrir una idea no tan estúpida.

¿Qué tal acostarse con una?

Intentó imaginárselo.

Pero justo en este momento oyó un bostezo no muy elegante mientras se movía el otro extremo de la cobertura. Héctor por fin se iba a dormir. Al cantante le empujó un poco el hombro para tener más espacio en la cama, luego casi de inmediato se durmió.

Ernesto no se dio la vuelta hacia él, todavía intentando imaginar a una muchacha a su lado en vez de su amigo.

Pero no podía ignorar la presencia de Héctor con su respiración silbante que iba entrecortada por pequeños ronquidos.

Y eso absolutamente no ayudaba.

Ernesto contuvo un juramento y dio un suspiro teatral antes de colocarse la almohada encima de la cabeza.

Ay ay ay...

Si hubiera algo que a Ernesto le disgustaba mucho — salvo el no cautivar la atención — era no dominarlo todo.  
Y precisamente era el caso con sus sentimientos.

Por eso en cuanto volvieron a Santa Cecilia, a pesar de la falta de entusiasmo que sentía al pensar otra vez en aquella idea de acostarse con una chica, el mayor se puso a buscar a una que le podría ayudar con eso.

Por supuesto, como le importaba mucho su reputación, no quiso limitarse a la primera que encontró. No se debía olvidar que él era Ernesto De La Cruz, el mejor músico de todo México.  
Además tenía muchísimas admiradoras así que le gustaba la idea de que ellas competieran por él. Decidió escoger a una que siempre venía a los conciertos, una de las que más le idolatraban.

A Héctor le sorprendió mucho (de una manera positiva) que Ernesto de repente se interesara en una muchacha en particular. Que se quedara con ella por más que un par de horas, ¡qué increíble! Aparentemente el joven compositor sólo se había preocupado inútilmente.  
Entonces le divirtió mucho embromarle a su compañero, pero sí lo felicitó con sinceridad por tal cambio en su comportamiento.

Desafortunadamente, al contrario de lo que esperaba, no le resultó más fácil a Héctor encontrar a una potencial novia para sí mismo. Las admiradoras todavía le seguían girando en torno a Ernesto porque después de todo era más viejo, más maduro, más guapo, más... todo.

Pero parecía feliz, así que Héctor sólo podía ir soñando en el día en que él también se enamoraría.

Sin embargo Ernesto se puso harto de su novia al cabo de un par de semanas.

'¿Pero por qué...?' preguntó Héctor con ojos como platos. 'Por cierto te gustaba mucho esa chica, ¿no?'

El muchacho se encogió de hombros con desenvoltura.

'Ay, no lo sé... Ella sí era muy bonita, pero carecía de algo.'

'¿Qué quieres decir? Que los rancheros dicen que el primer amor es perfecto, ¿verdad?'

Al cantante le impactó esa frase y desvió la mirada sin contestar.

Exacto.

Eso precisamente era el problema.

La frase era completamente verdadera porque su primer amor no era esa chica sino Héctor. A él le parecía tan aburrida ella cuando la comparaba con su compañero. Lo único que ella solía hacer era elogiarle a Ernesto sin parar y repetir que ella tenía taaaaanta suerte que él se hubiera interesado por ella y no las demás.  
Pero no tenía nada más que decir y el resto del tiempo le pedía que cantara por ella.

Pero sin Héctor a su lado, Ernesto tenía la impresión de que su voz no era igual.

Cuando le enfadó demasiado el no poder evitar pensar en su amigo aunque intentaba resignarse, el joven decidió esforzarse más por la próxima novia que tomaría.

Con ella pasaría a la acción.

Pero no lo logró.

Cada vez que Ernesto trataba de formular la proposición, se le faltaban las palabras.

De nuevo pensó que era la chica la que no quedaba bien, pues buscó otra.

Y otra de nuevo.  
Otras.

No lo ayudó.

Híjole, ¿¡por qué era tan difícil?! se enfadó mentalmente. No habría riesgo a que le rechazaran porque él era tan carismático que ninguna le podía resistir. Eso bien se notaba cuando jugaban con los volantes de sus faldas mientras se acercaban más a él y lo fijaban con pupilas dilatadas.

Y en cuanto Ernesto rechazaba a una las otras se ponían aún más atrevidas.

Finalmente lo que le hizo decidirse fue el temor de que perdería su reputación si se enteraran de que a los veintiún años todavía no se había acostado con ninguna.

La inevitabilidad del acto extrañamente le puso tenso.

Ernesto sí se sabía la teoría, por supuesto.

Pero el problema residía en que después de haber dudado tanto, andaba repitiéndose que sí era lo único que le haría olvidar a Héctor; así que había llegado a imaginar aquella noche como una "lata obligatoria" que le cambiaría la vida instantáneamente como magia.

Pues antes de ir a casa de la muchacha a la que por fin escogió, el muchacho comprobó al menos cien veces que estaba bien peinado y se fue al río a solas para practicar su respiración y gemidos — sólo en caso.

Luego se tomó unos tequilas para ponerse más relajado.

Cuando por fin salió de la habitación de su amante dormida, Ernesto fue a juntarse con Héctor, quien le esperaba en la plaza intentando no dormirse. Como de costumbre el compositor le preguntó cómo fue, y su amigo le contestó lo mismo.

'Ay, le di la noche más bella de su vida~'

Sinceramente lo pensaba, dados los gemidos muy significativos de la muchacha.

Pero el cantante no había sentido ningún placer. Sólo había logrado que su cuerpo se pusiera en condición — afortunadamente. (No obstante le había costado más que lo planeado así que realmente había tenido que arrimar el hombro para ser bastante convincente.)

Sin embargo Ernesto no renunció y se persuadió que sólo tendría que acostumbrarse.

Entonces multiplicó las conquistas.

Desafortunadamente, ninguna de ellas, aunque fueran cada vez más hermosas e imaginativas que las precedentes, consiguió satisfacerlo y aún menos aniquilar sus sentimientos hacia Héctor.

En algún momento, Ernesto incluso creyó que se estaba volviendo loco cuando, al darse cuenta con horror de que se iba ablandando y al buscar rápidamente un medio para permanecer activo, la cara que le apareció en la mente fue... la de su compañero.

Y lo peor fue que eso funcionó.

Al joven le afectó tanto eso que pensó que se había vuelto realmente grave la situación, y que tal vez la mejor manera de mejorarla sería simplemente alejarse de Héctor.

Pero eso le resultó imposible, por supuesto.

Héctor era su mejor amigo, su compañero, el único en el mundo al que realmente estimaba. El único que le comprendía y le hacía feliz — incluso después de que llegaran las fantasías, pese a lo paradójico que sonaba.

Por eso, una tarde que participaba con Héctor en una competición de música en otra ciudad, Ernesto se preguntó si empeñarse en acostarse con mujeres tal vez no sirviera para nada. (Bueno, para él no. Claro que sus amantes sí se lo deberían a vida.)

Luego le sucedió otro pensamiento. La fama elevaba a los que la alcanzaban. Entonces, una vez se hubieran hecho los mejores músicos de todo México, quizás Ernesto brillaría más que cualquiera muchacha para Héctor.

Juntos harían giras en el país entero.

Llegarían a ser ricos.

En ese momento Ernesto finalmente podría robarle el corazón a Héctor porque le podría regalar el paraíso en un plato así que ya no le podría resistir.

Y si dudara le aseguraría el cantante que sólo necesitarían mantener su relación secreta.  
Y de todos modos, cuando uno estaba rico, el mundo le permitía mucho más a cualquier otro.

Pero... todavía no había llegado este tiempo.

Había que esperar.

Y a Ernesto De La Cruz no le gustaba esperar.

Héctor, por su parte, tenía que confesar que no realmente entendía cómo funcionaba su amigo.

Por los brazos de Ernesto pasaban numerosas muchachas magníficas, pero él nunca se quedaba con una más que por un ratito.

No obstante parecía que le gustaba eso, que cuando repetía con Héctor después de una noche de amor se ponía a cantar con todo el corazón. El compositor se preguntó si realmente sería el pasar cada noche con una amante nueva lo que le pondría tan feliz. No sabía si a sí mismo le gustaría hacer eso, pero suponía que dada la gran popularidad de la que gozaba su amigo, no era tan sorprendente que la aprovechara.

Pero Ernesto se mostraba extrañamente evasivo cuando Héctor le preguntaba, por simple curiosidad para instruirse para cuando él conocería el amor, qué exactamente hacía con sus novias.  
Al mayor le gustaba tanto llamar la atención que hubiera sido natural que se enorgullezca de sus proezas, ¿verdad?

Pero... no.

Entonces Héctor no insistió. Bueno, salvo cuando se encontraban en un bar y que ya se habían tomado unos tequilas. En este caso sí podía suceder que él torpemente se apoyara contra el bar, que intentara ponerse ojos seductores y que señalara a una muchacha cerca de ellos preguntando con voz pastosa qué se le inspiraría a Ernesto si pasara la noche con ella.

Pero éste hacía ademán de reír, luego eventualmente contestaba algo como 'ay, muchas cositas bonitas~' y luego cambiaba el tema.

Eso era porque con Héctor, Ernesto siempre se esforzaba por no beber demasiado para no perder el control.

¿Quién sabría qué podría decir — o hacer?

La vida cotidiana le iba costando cada vez más, tan físicamente como psicológicamente, con todo el tiempo que llevaba rechazando sus sentimientos; especialmente cuando se iban de Santa Cecilia. Todavía solían alquilar una sola habitación así que a veces tenían que compartir la misma cama.

A Ernesto le resultaba cada vez más difícil dormirse con Héctor tan cerco a él — y a menudo hacía tanto calor que sólo llevaban la prenda interior.

Casi era como si el cantante tuviera que impedir a su mano que se estrechara y acariciara los cabellos rebeldes de su amigo, esparcidos en la almohada.

O impedir a su brazo que lo tomara de la cintura.

O incluso impedir a su cuerpo entero que se pegara contra el suyo... o que se quedara a la puerta del baño cuando Héctor la había cerrado mal.

Al sentirse cada vez más instable, Ernesto se preguntó cuánto tiempo lograría vivir así. Se agarró desesperadamente a su sueño, esperando con impaciencia la gloria para finalmente vivir su momento.

Pero no podía negar que todavía tenía necesidades que satisfacer mientras que tardaba la fama así que tuvo que resolverse a dar aún más esfuerzos con las chicas.

Entonces para motivarse más, se fue repitiendo que también mantendría su reputación.

'Venga, la primera que encuentro mañana, me la acuesto', decidió.

Pero las cosas no pasaron del todo como Ernesto lo había previsto.

Precisamente se convirtieron en la peor situación posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspenso suspenso... ¿pero qué le va a pasar al pobre Ernestito? O.O


	3. La Llorona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahí viene la canción culta :)  
> La Llorona: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3I_bUwoQOM

El Día de Muertos empezó como los años anteriores.

Con gente que colgaba papel picado en las calles.

Con vendedores de alebrijes cuyos colores vivos y formas extraordinarias les encantaban a los niños.

Con montones de cempasúchil cuyos pétalos volaban en la brisa, esperando a que se los colocara en el suelo desde el panteón hasta cada casa para llevar a los muertos a sus ofrendas.

Ernesto y Héctor no hacían ofrendas porque sus padres habían sido demasiado pobres para poder pagarse sea una sola fotografía.  
Entonces el Día de Muertos lo solían pasar juntos como si ambos formaran una familia. Se solían sentar en una lomita, lejos de la gente por una vez. A Héctor simplemente le gustaba tocar las canciones que su mamá tanto amaba cuando era viva.

Consciente de lo importante que eran aquellos momentos para su amigo, Ernesto excepcionalmente se callaba y lo dejaba cantar. A pesar de que por fin hubiera cambiado la voz de Héctor, todavía no era muy fuerte, especialmente sin micrófono, pero sí sonaba hermosa. Era una voz dulce y tierna, así como lo era Héctor; esta voz a su compañero le solía proporcionar un calor muy agradable en el pecho.

Ernesto tenía que confesar que en aquellos momentos se sentía orgulloso por ser el único que la podía escuchar. A veces le tenía un poco de celos al espíritu de la mamá de Héctor. Desde años, incluso antes de que se enterara de lo que realmente sentía por su amigo, le había gustado imaginarse que sería por él que Héctor cantaba.

Pero bueno, eso no era lo que le estaba ocupando a Ernesto ahora.

Iba caminando hacia el mercado con Héctor, a comprarse unas mandarinas. Todavía era temprano así que la gente en las calles se componía de madres o niños que habrían escapado a sus padres para jugar.

Entonces no amante potencial a la vista para esta noche.

'Espero que vamos a ganar la competición en la plaza', dijo Héctor con un bostezo mientras reajustaba la guitarra que llevaba en la espalda.

'Por supuesto, mi amigo', contestó Ernesto con confianza.

'Pero hace ya un rato que no he escrito ni una copla', recordó el compositor con asusto.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros.

'Vaya, podemos cantar El Mundo Es Mi Familia, que a la gente cada vez le ha encantado.'

'Verdad', admitió Héctor.

No sonaba tan convencido.

Ernesto alzó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada interrogativa. Su amigo dio un suspiro.

'Actualmente tengo una melodía en la mente y también unos acordes, pero no me viene la letra', bufó.

El cantante le puso un brazo por el hombro y le sonrió, un poco divertido ante su expresión frustradita.

'Ay, no te preocupes, que ya sé que la encontrarás', le aseguró. 'Tú de veras eres un ge—'

No le dio tiempo para pronunciar la palabra "genio", que le interrumpió un grito de dolor.

Luego vio al hijo del frutero, un muchacho que a menudo no cerraba el pico, voltearse detrás de su escaparate después de que se le chocara un zapato en la cara.

Ernesto giró la cabeza para identificar a quién pertenecía el "arma".

Ella le daba la espalda, llevaba un vestido malva con volantes que le iba hasta los tobillos, revelando sus pies descalzos. Sus cabellos morenos los había juntado en un chongo en el que se enrollaba un pañuelo malva también.  
Muy bonita, opinó Ernesto.

La joven cogía firmemente en su mano el otro zapato y estaba lista para lanzarlo.

'Repítemelo otra vez que "te puedo pagar en especie esta noche", ¡¡y te machaco tu chingado cerebro con ese zapato y después te lo hago comer por la nariz!!' exclamó mientras brutalmente le ponía de pie a su interlocutor con su mano libre, mirándole al ojo con furia. '¡No es porque tengo poca plata que tampoco tengo honor, pendejo!'

'¡E-Era una broma!' intentó convencerla, espantado.

Otro zapatazo lo derribó de nuevo.

'Sí, claro, ¡y también se ve rojo el cielo hoy o qué!'

Ernesto, ya convertido en "el defensor de las damitas", juzgó oportuno meterse las narices en el asunto. Se plantó ante ese muchacho muy detestable y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

'Ella tiene razón, no vuelvas a empezar nunca', le amenazó. 'O les pido a todos que te boicoteen.'

Con un gesto de cabeza señaló a la gente que ya había empezado a acercarse para ver qué estaba pasando. Entre ellos se encontraban algunas de sus admiradoras.

'Y creeme, ¡que tengo mucha influencia!'

Luego Ernesto le soltó como un saco de papas y se dio la vuelta hacia la joven, cogiendo su mano para besarla.

'De nada señorita, fue un placer', dijo antes de que le agradeciera ella, 'soy Ernesto De La—'

Ella recuperó sus zapatos y lo miró con...desprecio.

Esa mirada a Ernesto le desestabilizó mucho. Aún más le desestabilizó la respuesta.

'Yo sé muy bien quién eres', contestó ella con ademán. 'Mis compañeras están locas por ti, que cuando abren la boca la tienen llena de tu nombre. Asisten a todos tus conciertos y gritan como gallinas cada vez que apareces. Pero tú te las coges y luego las abandonas. Te consideras como un pinche príncipe con tu carita preciosita y tus gestos dramáticos, pero a parte de tu voz de mierda, no vales nada más que cualquier otro. ¡Pues no recuerdo haberte pedido nada!'

Por primera vez en su vida entera, Ernesto De La Cruz se quedó boquiabierto.

Luego pudo identificar a la impetuosa.

Imelda Reyes tenía dieciocho años y gozaba de una buena posición en la clasificación de las chicas más hermosas de Santa Cecilia.

Pero ella no tenía miedo a decir lo que pensaba y era bastante conocida por su carácter muy fuerte; según decía su reputación, la mayoría de quienes se habían atrevido a seducirla sin excepción se habían dado de frente contra ella.

Con tal personalidad y una voluntad a prueba de todo, ella se consideraba como maestra de sí misma, y sola criaba a sus hermanos menores, los gemelos Óscar y Felipe, que debían de ser los chamacos más traviesos que Dios hubiera creado. Imelda también cuidaba a su mamá lisiada y su papá había muerto durante la Revo—

A Ernesto le interrumpió la reflexión un zapatazo en la cara.

'No me toques', escupió la joven con aversión.

Todavía más escandalizado, el cantante se tocó la frente temiendo a que se le apareciera un moretón, y luego buscó apoyo por parte de Héctor.

Éste permanecía en el lugar exacto donde se había parado al principio.

Tan perplejo como el mayor, le miraba de arriba abajo a Imelda.

Ésta finalmente recogió su cesta y se marchó con sólo un zapato porque el otro había caído a los pies del compositor, y ella era demasiado orgullosa para inclinarse ante un varón.

En este momento Héctor volvió a sus sentidos, se apresuró a recuperar el zapato y corrió hacia ella.

'¡Está olvidando su zapato, señorita!' gritó.

Imelda se detuvo, le dirigió una mirada apática y se le arrancó el zapato.

'Ay, sí, gracias payaso', gruñó antes de irse en un arrobamiento de faldas.

Ernesto volvió a sus sentidos al encontrarse rodeado por sus admiradoras que maldecían a Imelda por haberse atrevido a hablarle así y ¡peor! golpearlo.

Al joven se le enrojeció la cara por indignación y se le tembló la garganta mientras contenía un juramento muy poco amable. De inmediato descartó a las muchachas.

Estaba furioso.

A él nunca se le había tratado así, ridiculizado así. Especialmente no una hembra.

Muy bien.  
Imelda se arrepentiría muchísimo por eso. Tal vez habría rechazado a sus pretendientes, pero nadie le resistía a Ernesto De La Cruz. La victoria le resultaría aún más satisfactoria.

¿Se la apodaba la Reina Implacable? Perfecto. Cuando Ernesto lograría a acostársela, entonces no habría nada que le quedara imposible.  
(Incluso el esperar varios años antes de poder seducirle a Héctor).

Al cantante no le apetecía Imelda más que cualquiera otra chica, incluso era lo contrario, pero ella le había humillado.

Eso simplemente era imperdonable.

Ernesto se compuso una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la gente y le tomó de la muñeca a Héctor para que se fueran de aquí, mientras ya empezaba a reflexionar sobre una estrategia para vengarse.

Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que le presionaba demasiado a su amigo, pues inmediatamente aflojó los dedos con una disculpa.

'Ay, perdón amigo, que no—'

Héctor le interrumpió, mirando fijamente ante él.

'Ernesto...'

'¿Sí?'

Luego al joven compositor se le apareció una sonrisa estúpida en los labios mientras se le enrojecían las mejillas.

Dio entonces un formidable grito que a su compañero le sobresaltó.

'Ya está, creo... ¡creo que estoy enamorado!'

De repente le soltó el mayor.

'¿¡Qué?!'

Héctor señaló la dirección por la que se había marchado la fiera.

'Ay, Imeldita... se parecía a un ángel, ¿verdad?'

Tal cambio de situación, tan imprevisto, le dio a Ernesto la sensación de un puñetazo en el pecho.

No. No, no, no.

¡No!

Se dio cuenta entonces de que en efecto se le había olvidado considerar un pequeñito detalle en su plan de esperar a que alcanzara la fama antes de declarársele a su amigo.

Ese pequeñito detalle, era que Héctor se enamorara de otra persona antes.

'¡Carajo!'

Héctor se sobresaltó y miró al cantante con preocupación.

'¡Ay! ¿Qué te pasa, Ernesto?'

Éste se dio una cachetada mental.

'... Nada, nada, que sólo estoy cansado. Vámonos a practicar El Mundo Es Mi Familia, que todo tiene que sonar perfecto para esta noche', dijo mientras se marchaban al lugar donde solían practicar, lejos de Imelda.

Pero a Ernesto le costó concentrarse.

En vez de mirarle a él mientras tocaba, Héctor miraba al vacío como si estuviera en un sueño.

En cuanto se tomaron una pausa, evidentemente se puso a hablar de Imelda.

'¿Crees que se podría interesarse por mí?' preguntó con ojos brillantes de esperanza.

'Claro que no, ni volviendo a nacer, Héctor. Ya lo sabes, ¡que rechazó a todos sus pretendientes!' contestó Ernesto riéndose como si se le hubiera contado una broma estúpida. 'En serio, ella está fuerísima de tu alcance. Incluso te llamó payaso, ¿no recuerdas?'

El otro miró al suelo.

'Pero el hijo del frutero sí era muy irrespetuoso así que es normal que ella lo rechazara', dijo. 'Pero yo, no hice nada mal pues no tendrá ninguna razón para odiarme, ¿verdad...?'

Ernesto dio un suspiro teatral y le puso la mano en el hombro.

'Ay, mi amigo, ¡que esa chica es una víbora con malísima leche! Lo único que te pasaría si te aferraras sería hacerte daño a ti mismo. Que ella no te conviene del todo, créeme. No te hagas falsas esperanzas, ¡o ya te has vuelto un poco loco y no tienes remedio!'

De repente Héctor levantó la mirada y le observó como si al mayor le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

'¡Eso es!' exclamó antes de saltar de felicidad dando un gran grito.

Ernesto alzó una ceja interrogadora al verle sacar la libreta de su chaqueta.

'¿Eso es qué...?'

Al menor se le había iluminado la cara mientras giraba las páginas hasta encontrar una donde sólo estaban escritos unos acordes, sin letra. Héctor de nuevo cogió la guitarra y los tocó.

"Que el cielo no es azul

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

Que es rojo, dices tú

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

Ves todo al revés

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

¡Creo que piensas con los pies!

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!"

Luego se calló el joven compositor y a toda velocidad garabateó esa nueva letra antes de continuar ante un Ernesto atónito.

"Tú me traes un poco loco

Un poquitito loco..."

Otra vez se detuvo, frunció el ceño, miró la guitarra e intentó nuevos acordes.

'Ay ay ayyyyy, muchas gracias Ernestito, ¡que me ha vuelto la inspiración!' se alegró. '¡Viva el amor!'

De nuevo en un transe creativo, Héctor no notó el efecto que le producía a su compañero.

Era como si a Ernesto se le hubiera detenido el corazón.

Bueno, quizás hubiera tenido que alegrarse también. Héctor varias veces le había confesado que le tenía un poco de celos por tener tantas admiradoras.

En su mente Ernesto le había contestado que él era tan amable, honesto, inteligente, generoso, así que por seguro sí tenía todas las cualidades del mundo para tener el derecho a ser feliz.

¿¡Pero ahora mismo?!

Ernesto tragó saliva y luego se dio cuenta de que no solamente le gustaba su amigo.

No. De veras lo amaba.

Sin embargo se acordó de la reputación de Imelda, de su tono desagradable y de su gesto brusco cuando Héctor le había entregado el zapato.

Entonces dio un suspiro aliviado.  
Ayyy, tranquilo, que ni hacía falta preocuparse.

Ernesto tenía razón; esa chica era una víbora así que Héctor nunca tendría la menor oportunidad con ella. Incluso con una canción. A Imelda no le gustaba divertirse por supuesto, que ella siempre lo tomaba todo en serio. Él nunca la había visto en ningún de los conciertos. (Pero bueno, ella le acababa de expresar bastante claramente qué opinaba de él.)

Y más generalmente, podía ser que a Imelda no le gustara hasta la mera música.

Ernesto miró a Héctor.

Éste continuaba probando acordes mientras cantaba de nuevo la letra que le acababa de ocurrir. Su diente de oro brillaba entre los otros cada vez que abría la boca.

Su viejo sombrero de paja oscilaba con la brisa y él tiritaba un poco, pero ni parecía preocuparse por eso.

Sus ojos concentrados pasaban de sus dedos en las cuerdas a su libreta y vice-versa.

Se veía tan cautivado, tan apasionado...

Pues no, ni en sueño había riesgo a que tuviera la más pequeña oportunidad con la Reina Implacable. No compartían nada de común.  
Ernesto incluso pensó que sólo sería suficiente cruzarle el camino otra vez a la joven para que lo entendiera su amigo por sí mismo. Ella probablemente nunca se habría divertido, ¿entonces por qué demonios se interesaría por un muchacho sensible y soñador con demasiada imaginación, que se pasaba el tiempo dando gritos y saltos?

Bueno, puesto así, también sonaba raro que ella se pudiera interesar por el mejor cantante de todo México, pero éso no iba a durar...

Entonces Ernesto se fue mucho más tranquilo a la Plaza del Mariachi con Héctor. Se quedaron detrás de la estrada con los otros participantes para practicar por última vez a voz más baja mientras esperaban su turno.

Héctor, que ya había avanzado mucho en su nueva canción, se sentía más confidente que de costumbre y rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra con alegría, impaciente por salir al escenario. Todos sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de Imelda a pesar de la mala impresión que ella le había dado a su compañero. Ernesto incluso había pretendido que a la muchacha no le gustaría la música y que por seguro no asistiría al concierto. ¡Pero no importaba! El joven compositor se sentía como animado por una energía increíble.

También pensaba en su mamá y lastimaba que ya no estuviera con él para aconsejarle sobre cómo seducir a su musita.

En serio, ¡que se sentía aún más entusiasta que el día de su cumpleaños cuando era niño!

¡Qué sensación increíble era el flechazo!  
Héctor apenas acababa de encontrar a Imelda pero ya era como si el mundo entero se hubiera iluminado con la luz divina y que todo se hubiera vuelto bello al rededor de él.

En todas partes veía flotar la cara tan preciosa de la joven y se le parecía tan ligero su cuerpo.

¡Viva el amor!

Tanta felicidad por parte de su amigo no le alegraba completamente a Ernesto.

Claro, eso sí prometería una actuación aún mejor que las anteriores. Pero le enojaba la mera idea de que fuera Imelda quien lo hubiera puesto en ese estado, a pesar de que él permanecía seguro de que Héctor no tendría nada más que falsas esperanzas.

Sin embargo, como de costumbre Ernesto recubrió una armonía perfecta al salir al escenario.

No vio a nadie que correspondiera con Imelda entre los espectadores que les animaron al final de la canción. Ernesto tuvo una sonrisa satisfecha mientras se iba del escenario con Héctor.

Se alejaron un poco de la estrada cruzando la muchedumbre y el cantante aceptó con sincero placer el vaso de agua que le presentó una jovencita.

Héctor estaba a punto de guardar la guitarra en el estuche cuando se oyó la voz de la mujer en carga de la competición:

'¡Y ahora escuchemos a Imelda Reyes!'

El joven se sobresaltó y casi se le escapó el instrumento de las manos.

Ernesto casi se ahogó con su trago y escupió, antes de contener un juramento por tal gesto tan poco elegante en público.

Al mismo tiempo los dos compañeros se dieron la vuelta hacia la estrada.

Vieron a Imelda con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño cuando le preguntó la mujer si tenía la intención de cantar sin acompañamiento. La menor se encogió de hombros y le contestó que sí, de todas maneras no tenía instrumento.

Ernesto miró a Héctor para hacer algún comentario... pero éste había desaparecido.

Sorprendido, el joven lo buscó y luego le vio cruzar la muchedumbre cogiendo de nuevo su guitarra.

El cantante dio un suspiro teatral. Claro que su amigo acabaría rechazado otra vez y vendría a llorar en su hombro después...

Héctor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo al momento de subir a la estrada... y se sorprendió a sí mismo. Sinceramente desconocía lo que le había pasado por la cabeza. Imelda iba a cantar y necesitaba un acompañamiento, ¡y él había corrido hacia ella sin reflexionar!

Volviendo a sus sentidos y temiendo que lo rechazara otra vez, tímidamente bajó los ojos.

Entre sorpresa y exasperación, la muchacha fue a punto de evitar mirarle pero sí lo hizo al último momento.

De nuevo se encogió de hombros y cogió el micrófono.

Al joven músico le paralizó el pánico.

Acababa de comprender que si Imelda participaba a la competición, eso significaba que ella le habría oído tocar.

¿Le habría gustado la actuación? ... Y él, ¿conseguiría tocar tanto bien ahora? Comprobó las cuerdas de su guitarra con nerviosidad como si se hubieran podido desafinar en cinco minutitos. Esperó que tampoco ninguna se iría a romper o algo así.

De repente las palabras de Ernesto le resonaron en la mente y Héctor fue convencido de que tenía razón.

Imelda no era nada como él. Lo único que le pasaría al menor al hacerse demasiadas falsas esperanzas sería agravar su caso.

Y además... ay, qué idiota, ¡¡ni siquiera tenía idea de qué canción iban a tocar!!

Pero antes de que a Imelda se lo pudiera preguntar, ésta ya había empezado a cantar.

"Ay, de mí llorona

Llorona de azul celeste..."

A Héctor de inmediato se le ablandaron las piernas.

Nunca había oído voz tan hermosa.

"Ay, de mí, llorona

Llorona de azul celeste..."

Ante los ojos de Héctor y Ernesto —y ante toda Santa Cecilia también— Imelda se había metamorfoseado.

Ya no se parecía del todo a la joven de corazón de piedra y de cara tan dura a quien habían encontrado en el mercado por la mañana.

Erguida, cogiendo el micrófono con ambas manos, los ojos levantados hacia el cielo, miraba fijamente a un punto que sólo ella podía ver, así como si no hubiera nadie más en la plaza. Su mirada era dulce y melancólica al mismo tiempo, como si realmente cantara una felicidad perdida.

"Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona

No dejaré de quererte

No dejaré de quererte..."

Héctor estaba como en un transe, con ojos abiertos como platos y con boca en forma de "o" en lugar de su sonrisa habitual, tan franca y alegre.

No obstante rápidamente volvió a sus sentidos cuando se le ocurrió que la nota que Imelda iba sosteniendo por unos segundos no duraría eternamente, así que absolutamente tendría que ponerse a tocar prontito porque la introducción de la pieza iba a dar paso a la primera copla.

Entonces, aunque él sólo conociera más o menos los acordes, le vinieron sin problema sin que se diera cuenta.

"Me subí al pino más alto, llorona

A ver si te divisaba

Me subí al pino más alto, llorona

A ver si te divisaba

Como el pino era tierno, llorona

Al verme llorar, lloraba

Como el pino era tierno, llorona

Al verme llorar, lloraba..."

Mientras tanto, la voz de Imelda no producía el mismo efecto encantador en Ernesto.

Híjole, ¿¡cómo era posible que ella pudiera rivalizar con él en su más fuerte ámbito?!

El cantante, que nunca se hubiera imaginado que la voz de esa bruja tuviera cualquier valor, se enteró entonces de que tal vez le resultaría un poco menos fácil seducirla. Él, que siempre solía contar con su guapura y su voz, tuvo que confesar que tan inconcevable como sonara, se había perdido una gran ventaja...

¡Y eso ni siquiera era lo peor!

El que la estaba acompañando era Héctor, aunque Héctor era el compañero de Ernesto, era su mejor amigo, así que siempre debería de ser Ernesto el único que tuviera derecho a que le acompañara.

¡Qué inadmisible!

Y esa mirada que le dirigía el guitarrista a Imelda, ¿qué era? ¡Parecía como si Héctor hubiera llegado al paraíso! Era como si resplandeciera, sus gritos resonaban en toda la plaza, su silueta flaquita daba saltos y se bamboleaba al rededor de Imelda; claro que si no hubiera tenido que coger la guitarra, a la joven sin duda la hiciera bailar con él.

A Ernesto le llenaron los celos y apretó el puño.

Por poco se calmó, al oír risas ahogadas y luego encontrarse cercado por sus admiradoras, que completamente se habían desinteresado del escenario para ir con él.

El cantante finalmente decidió no rechazarlas, cuando al verle tensito dos de ellas se pusieron a masajearle los hombros. Pues Ernesto desvió la mirada, negándose a aceptar que su amigo sí parecía como guapo cuando estaba enamorado pero enamorado de esa maldita perra y no de él. En efecto, mejor quedarse con las fans.

El muchacho rozó su bigote, se compuso una gran sonrisa y volvió a su papel de seductor.

"La pena, y la que no es pena, llorona

Todo es pena para mí

La pena y la que no es pena, llorona

Todo es pena para mí

Ayer, lloraba por verte, llorona

Hoy, lloro porque te vi

Ayer, lloraba por verte, llorona

Hoy, lloro porque te vi..."

Tan subyugado sino aún más, Héctor estaba muy lejos de notar la confusión de su compañero, porque sólo podía focalizarse en Imelda.  
Ahora ésta también se iba desplazando en el escenario, sus faldas volando al rededor de sus piernas como pétalos de flor en el viento.

"Ay, de mí, llorona, llorona

Llorona de azul celeste

Ay, de mí, llorona, llorona

Llorona de azul celeste..."

Como todavía no alcanzaba atraer su mirada, el joven intentó algo. Se puso a cantar con ella para el último coro.

"Aunque la vida me cueste, llorona

No dejaré de quererte

Aunque la vida me cueste, llorona

No dejaré de quererte

No dejaré de quererte

No dejaré de quererte..."

Héctor terminó con un "¡ay ay ayyy!", con labios estirados en una gran sonrisa al ver que a pesar de sí Imelda se había dado la vuelta al oírle cantar.

Cuando empezaron los aplausos, Ernesto también aplaudió, pero sólo para su amigo.

Mientras distraídamente asentía ante los cumplimientos de sus admiradoras que todavía coqueteaban con él, ya estaba reflexionando sobre cómo vengarse.

No iba a pasar así, ¡claro que no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo admitir que me divertí mucho al escribir este capítulo con el primer encuentro con Imelda y el flechazo que le da a Héctor <3 siempre me imaginé que desde el principio ella y Ernesto no se podrían aguantar jajaja


	4. Fuera del Alcance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Héctor intenta acercarse a Imelda pero ella tiene otras preocupaciones.

Ernesto se reunió con Héctor e Imelda cerca de la estrada mientras salían al escenario los siguientes participantes.

El joven compositor estaba como en una nube; a la muchacha la iba elogiando sin parar. Ella lo miraba con exasperación porque él incluso había llegado a tratarle de tú, pero sí le seguía escuchando.

Sin embargo al ver a Ernesto la expresión de Imelda cambió de inmediato y ella volvió a ser la chica implacable que todos conocían. Irritada por la mera presencia del cantante, le dirigió una mirada enfadada y alisó los pliegues de su vestido.

'Tengo que irme ahora', dijo simplemente y sólo para Héctor. 'Gracias por acompañarme.'

El menor se sonrojó y la tomó del brazo con pura alegría en los ojos.

'¿Acompañarte? ¡Por supuesto, sería un placer! ¡Que de ningún modo me gustaría que te pasara algo!'

Imelda alzó una ceja y se descartó.

'No a mi casa idiota, ¡sólo aludo a la competición!' suspiró.

'... Ay sí, claro', farfulló Héctor mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos con molestia.

Él luego se extrañó de que la muchacha quisiera regresar a casa tan temprano aunque era el Día de Muertos, y además de eso que la competición todavía no había acabado.

'El Día de Muertos es una fiesta familiar', replicó Imelda levantando los ojos al cielo como si le hubiera leído la mente, 'por eso tengo que regresar. En cuanto a la competición, ni siquiera sabe mi mamá que participé.'

Arrugó los ojos mientras a los dos músicos les miraba desde arriba.

'Y de todos modos también tengo que cuidar mis hermanos, entonces buenas noches.'

Al verla tan apresurada, a Ernesto de repente le ocurrió una idea y ocultó una sonrisita.

La oportunidad era perfecta.

Le dirigió su aire más seductor.

'Ay, señorita, Héctor sí tiene razón', contestó. 'Sin embargo no creo que él pueda mucho para protegerte. Perdóname mi amigo, pero es la verdad, ¿no?'

El joven frunció el ceño al entender que aludía a su cuerpo demasiado flaco y torpe, y entonces protestó.

'Pero Ernesto, yo—'

'Oigan, no necesito a nadie, que me puedo cuidar a mí misma', interrumpió Imelda mirando al mayor con desprecio.

Éste se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

'Miren, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea porque significaría que no estaré aquí cuando den los resultados de la competición, pero permítanme insistir', respondió. 'Héctor, por favor espérame aquí, que me podrás decir qué pensaron de nuestra actuación. Bueno, aunque ya sé que fuimos los mejores.'

Frustrado, su amigo vivamente agitó la cabeza con desaprobación.

'Eh, ¡eso no es justo! ¡Fui yo el que la acompañé!'

'¡Qué pinches chamacos!' perneó Imelda.

Con esas palabras se fue.

Ernesto logró persuadir a Héctor que se quedara, insistiendo más en la seguridad de la joven — a pesar de que el Día de Muertos fuera un día de alegría y acercamiento entre la gente — y prometiéndole, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, que la próxima vez lo dejaría ir con ella.

Como último argumento le murmuró que mientras lo esperara aquí Héctor podría trabajar en su canción.

Luego rápidamente el cantante se marchó para volver a atrapar a Imelda.

La joven no dijo nada cuando llegó a su lado, pero estaba lista para descalzarse si hiciera falta. Ernesto naturalmente le ofreció su brazo pero ella lo rechazó.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre una estrategia para su venganza, el muchacho dio un suspiro teatral.

'Mira, ya sé que nuestro primer encuentro fue bastante desagradable', empezó con una voz suave. 'Pero te perdono por golpearme con tu zapato.'

Imelda bruscamente se volteó hacía él. No se lo podía creer.

¿En serio...? ¿¡De veras se imaginaba ese pinche guaperas que ella se arrepentía?!

A Ernesto no le sorprendió mucho tal reacción, así que siguió.

'Segundo, me parece que me equivoqué. Tú sí sabes cantar.'

La joven se encogió de hombros y apretó los labios.

'¿Y entonces?'

'Entonces yo también.'

'¿Y entonces?' repitió Imelda.

'Te gusta la música pero nunca asistes a nuestros conciertos, aunque sin sonar arrogante por supuesto, tengo la voz más bella de todo México', continuó Ernesto con tono muy serio mientras se acercaba a ella. '¿Entonces por qué no?'

Ella alzó los ojos al cielo con exasperación.

'Yo, tengo cosas mucho más importantes para hacer que escuchar tu chingada voz. Yo, tengo una vida.'

Con esas palabras el músico expresó descontento y la miró de reojo para ver si realmente le estaba provocando a él.

'Yo también', dijo con un tono tranquilo.

'No, tú te pasas el tiempo divirtiéndote. Yo, tengo una vida real', replicó la menor. 'Con responsabilidades. Tú sólo piensas en ti mismo y en cautivar la atención.'

'Eh, pero no hay nada de malo en pensar en sí y hacerse valorar', contestó Ernesto, a quien no le gustaba ser denigrado. 'Uno sí tiene que saber aprov—'

De repente se inmovilizó Imelda mientras se le ponía dura la cara.

'¿Aprovechar...? Sí, ¡exacto! Eso exactamente es lo que dije esta mañana. Te sueles aprovechar de la gente como si fuera objetos; a las chicas primero las ensucias y luego las tiras. Eres completamente engreído y nunca le prestas nada de atención a nada más que tu pinche ego.'

Hizo una mueca mientras hablaba.

'Así que realmente no sé cómo a ese Héctor de cualquiera manera le puede gustar quedarse contigo...'

El oírla pronunciar el nombre de su amigo e insistir como si fuera una arma a Ernesto le hizo inmovilizarse también.

Este nombre tan precioso en la boca de esa chica insolente le dio como la impresión de que ella se lo quería apropiar. (Era falso, porque Imelda tampoco tenía mucha consideración por Héctor, pero eso al cantante se le había olvidado.)

Arrugó los ojos y la escrutó.

'Héctor es mi mejor amigo y llevamos años juntos. Él es mi única familia y yo soy la suya. Nosotros nos completamos.'

Alzó los brazos hacia el cielo en un gesto exagerado y a la muchacha le dirigió una sonrisa falsamente afligida, mientras de nuevo se ponía en marcha.

'Pero bueno, supongo que eso nunca lo entenderás... Ay, pobrecita, sí que tienen razón, que muy bien te queda tu reputación. La hermana mayor que debe de cuidar sus hermanitos pero también su mamá. La Reina Implacable que pretende que nada le alcanza jamás y nadie la merece. Claro que tienes la suerte de tener una "verdadera" familia, pero cuéntame, ¿por qué absolutamente no quieres que se enterara tu mamita de que viniste a la plaza esta noche? ¿Será porque... no le gustará la música? O también, a ver... ¿porque le tendrás un poco miedo a ella?'

Imelda frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué quería decir.

'Claro que no, que nunca le he tenido miedo a mi madre', contestó con una mirada interrogadora. '¡Qué idea estúpida! Yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni nadie.'

Señaló a sus pies que llevaban sus "armas".

'E incluso tengo la misma opinión que ella, que ambas odiamos a los pinches lisonjeros como tú, quienes sólo hablan por hablar.'

Luego, sin prestarle más atención a un Ernesto frustrado de que hubiera omitido contestar lo de la música, ella se paró ante una casita a la derecha.

'Ésta es mi casa. Buenas noches.'

Pero al cantante cada vez más le costaba aguantar esa insolencia. Entonces se colocó ante la puerta como para bloquearle el pasaje con su gran anchura de espalda, y le dirigió una mirada extraña que a ella le costó entender. Una mirada que parecía resignada pero en la cual brillaba una luz malévola.

Dando una inspiración antes de hacer lo que había planeado, Ernesto extendió la mano hacia Imelda.

'Oh, ¿ya me dejas...?' dijo como si lo lamentara, pero vibró su voz entre los dientes apretados. 'Qué lástima, que apenas tuvimos tiempo para conocernos.'

Imelda quiso contornarlo y pasar por la fuerza, pero se atropelló con el pie de Ernesto y se cayó hacia adelante con un grito de sorpresa.

Entonces muy rápidamente la volvió a atrapar, la tomó del mentón mientras le bloqueaba las manos con la que tenía de libre y, sin dulzura ninguna, le tapó la boca con la suya.

Imelda abrió los ojos como platos y trató de liberarse con furia.

Ese beso fue el más desagradable que tuvo Ernesto en toda su vida pero de todos modos no se esperaba a nada bueno.

Nunca le había dado la gana besarle a ella y aún menos ahora, pero eso le serviría de lección a esa maldita perra tan odiosa y detestable que sin embargo había logrado enamorar a su Héctor.

El mayor bruscamente la soltó después de unos segundos que ya le parecían demasiado largos.

Con una risita malvada dio un paso atrás y con voz muy alta para que le oyeran los vecinos, exclamó:

'Ay ay ayyy, Imeldita, ¡qué bien sabes besar!'

Y, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo para lanzarle un zapato, Ernesto se fue a reunirse con su amigo en la Plaza del Mariachi, para anunciarle con una expresión falsamente afligida que Imelda los odiaba porque no había sido bastante discreta así que su mamá la había visto con Ernesto ante la puerta — así que "desafortunadamente', Héctor nunca más podría oír a su musa cantar.

El joven compositor se sintió muy triste pero asintió en silencio, pensando que desde el principio Ernesto había tenido razón, que él realmente no tendría oportunidad con ella.

Luego confirmó que habían ganado la competición así que el otro le dirigió una sonrisa amplia que le confortó un poco al menor.

Esta noche Ernesto se había vengado de la única rival potencial que le hubiera podido robar su Héctor.

Y al mismo tiempo su voz seguía siendo la más bella.

Pues todo iba perfectito.

Los dos músicos se pasaron el resto de la noche como lo solían, es decir sentados en la lomita arriba del cementerio y mirando a la gente que visitaban a los muertos. Héctor cantaba por su mamá y Ernesto lo escuchaba con una sonrisa tierna.

El día siguiente le satisfizo aún más a Ernesto cuando resultó probado lo que iba pensando a propósito de la madre de Imelda.

Ella en efecto odiaba a los lisonjeros y la música, y había oído muy claramente al cantante pretender que su hija bien sabía besar.

Ahora se contaba por las calles que la vieja le había gritado a Imelda que era la peor desgracia del mundo y la había echado fuera de su hogar.

Rápidamente la gente se puso a maldecir de la muchacha porque por supuesto sería impensable echarle la responsabilidad a Ernesto. Claro que si Imelda "bien sabía besar", sólo podía significar que ella lo habría practicado. Y eso no era lo que se esperaba por parte de una joven aún no casada, ¡y aún menos por parte de ella!

Las admiradoras le felicitaron a Ernesto por haber hecho caer a la Reina Implacable de su pedestal, mientras unos chicos le agradecieron por darle una lección a la que había humillado a tantos.

Lleno de orgullo ante su popularidad que aún más iba creciendo, Ernesto se apoyó tranquilamente contra Héctor e hizo ademán de ser modesto. Ay, que no le había costado nada. La verdad, que sólo había seguido siendo sí mismo, el gran Ernesto De La Cruz, y debajo de su aire de hielo Imelda Reyes sólo era una chica igual a las otras.  
Así que desde el principio Ernesto sí sabía que ni ella le podría resistir.

No obstante notó que lo de ese beso no le gustaba mucho a su compañero. Cada vez que venía el tópico Héctor desviaba la mirada.

Pues el mayor intentó tranquilizarlo.

'Mi amigo, tengo que confesarte algo', le murmuró al oído en un momento en que se encontraban solos en la plaza. 'La verdad es que no me gustó tanto Imelda, pues exageré un poco. En realidad ella no sabe besar.'

Esas palabras al otro no le "tranquilizaron" por nada, que a Ernesto le dirigió una mirada enojada.

'¿De veras estarás molestado conmigo porque me besó?' le preguntó éste. '¿Aunque todavía sabes que ella es fuera de tu alcance?'

El joven compositor no contestó sino que se puso a rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra sin entusiasmo.

En realidad no sabía qué contestar, ni qué pensar. Tal acto por parte de su amigo no le había roto el corazón pero casi.

Ernesto tanto le había repetido durante todo el día anterior que Imelda sólo era una víbora que nunca se interesaría por él, que Héctor había llegado a preguntarse si al final no sería verdadero.

Pero aquella noche la había visto en el escenario y la había escuchado cantar, ¡y en aquel momento ella se había convertido en cuánto más que la Reina Implacable!

Imelda era extraordinaria; él de eso se había enterado de inmediato.

Luego ella le había permitido que la acompañara y el músico nunca había tocado mejor, eso era cierto. Se le había llenado el corazón de la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

Durante el dúo Héctor se había sentido en tal comunión con su "pareja" que le había ocurrido que algún día tal vez le podría interpretar Un Poco Loco, la canción en la que iba trabajando, que ella le había inspirado. Una canción alegre y sincera que a ella le tocaría y cantaría con todo su ser una vez la hubiera perfeccionado.

Dado que la música era lo único que a Imelda le pudiera animar, ¿tal vez con su talento de compositor Héctor lograría llegar a su corazón...?

Pero después, Ernesto había desaparecido sólo por unos quince minutitos para acompañarla a casa, y fue a él que Imelda besó, ¡a pesar de que esta mismísima mañana le hubiera lanzado su zapato en la cara y le hubiera escupido las cuatro verdades!

Héctor no lo comprendía. Y no podía evitar tenerle celos a su compañero.

... Pero bueno, ¿realmente estaría auténtico estar molestado con él?

Ernesto era muy reconocido y admirado por su voz espectacular en toda Santa Cecilia (y pronto en todo México). Además de eso era muy guapo y fuerte así que le envidiaban los demás.

Pues sólo era normal que tuviera a todas las chicas a sus pies.

También, por el otro lado, Ernesto conocía a las mujeres mejor que él, pues si pretendía que a Héctor no le merecía Imelda, pues tendría razón, ¿verdad?

Y después de todo, dado que era su mejor amigo, sólo querría que Héctor fuera feliz, ¿no?

Héctor agitó la cabeza para regresar a la realidad.

'No, claro que no estoy molestado contigo, amigo.'

Se enderezó y ajustó el viejo sombrero en su cabeza.

'¡Vaya, ahora no hablemos más de Imelda y concentrémonos sobre esta canción!'se motivó. 'Tienes que dominar también la parte de guitarra, Ernestito.'

Ernesto, aliviado y contento, le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

'Ay, ¡me gusta más verte así!' dijo con una palmada amistosa en su espalda que a Héctor casi le empujó contra la barrera de la estrada.

Los dos planeaban que en cuanto tuvieran bastante plata de nuevo se irían a buscar su oportunidad en otra ciudad. Habían decidido interpretar juntos los solos de las canciones para que sonaran mejor. Ya que ordinariamente los mariachis solían acompañarse a sí mismos, entonces hacía falta que Ernesto supiera tocar perfectamente también.

Héctor era más dotado y era él el que había compuesto las canciones, así que a menudo se detuvo para corregir la posición de los dedos del cantante en su guitarra.

Eso cada vez le hizo vibrar a Ernesto y voltearse hacia su compañero. Todavía le encantaba el contacto con él y cada vez se le aceleraba el corazón, y hacía que se aplicara aún más.

La sangre le batía en las sienes y sólo podía esperar con más impaciencia desesperada el momento en que por fin le podría confesar lo que sentía por él.

Desafortunadamente, a Ernesto no le resultó tan fácil deshacerse de Imelda como se lo había esperado. Hubiera debido de adivinar que ahora que ella no tenía hogar, habría más riesgos a que se cruzara con ella en la calle...

Cuando pasó, Ernesto se controló y le dirigió una mirada seductora.

'Hola Imeldita, ¿qué tal tu nochecita?'

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que se hubiera esperado — es decir que ella le lanzara un zapato o lo insultara, humillándose a sí misma entonces ante todo el mundo —, la joven lo ignoró completamente.  
E incluso hizo algo peor: miró hacia Héctor antes de girar a otra calle.

Frustrado, Ernesto se tragó su orgullo y de nuevo se enfocó en el solo que iban repitiendo. Pero le costó mantener una cara normal al ver que Héctor se había sonrojado y que seguía con la mirada la silueta de Imelda.

'Eh, Héctor, amigo', lo llamó el mayor chasqueando los dedos, '¡aquí estoy!'

El muchacho se sobresaltó y volvió a concentrarse en él, parpadeando varias veces para recoger sus sentidos.

A Ernesto distraídamente le movió el anular un poco más alto en la cuerda mientras en vano trataba de disimular una sonrisita estúpida.

El otro dio un suspiro.

A Héctor le costaba dormirse desde que a Imelda se le había echado fuera.

No podía evitar preguntarse dónde dormiría ella ahora y si habría podido recuperar sus cosas personales.

O si habría vuelto a ver a sus hermanos o si se lo habría prohibido su madre.

O qué realmente opinaba de Ernesto.  
¿Soñaría ella con él cuando se dormía? Así como para las demás, ¿le consideraría ella a Héctor solamente como ese idiota que seguía al cantante como una sombra, ese pobre "payaso" como ya lo había llamado en el mercado?

Lo que sobre todo se preguntaba el joven compositor era si se sentiría sola. Héctor admiraba mucho el valor que mostraba ella al caminar por la calle con cabeza alta, pese a las demasiadas miradas que la juzgaban tanto mal.

El día en que se enteró de que ella buscaba trabajo, Héctor se sintió escandalizado y le maldijo a la madre de Imelda. Le indignó la mera visión de la pobrecita encorvada en los campos o en una silla en cualquier taller, dañándose las manos al cortar el maíz o al fabricar cualquier objeto.

¡Imelda no merecía eso!

Entonces un día en que se encontraba solo en la plaza porque Ernesto había ido a ayudar a transportar cajas en el mercado para ganarse un poco de plata, Héctor se fue a buscar a su musa.

A pesar de conocer muy bien las calles y los rincones de Santa Cecilia le costó encontrarla.

Imelda estaba a orillas del río con dos compañeras con quienes estaba platicando mientras enjuagaba la ropa directamente en el agua. Las demás casi habían acabado con la suya así que estaban listas para regresar al centro.

Cuando se fueron, Héctor se atrevió a acercarse más.

Imelda se sobresaltó al verlo.

'¡Ah! ... ¿Qué estás haciendo pa'cá?'

El joven le dirigió una sonrisita vacilante.

'Bueno, nada, yo... sólo me estaba paseando', mintió.

La muchacha alzó una ceja dubitativa.

'Vaya, más bien confiesa que vienes por parte de Ernesto De La Cruz', gruñó insistiendo en el nombre.

Héctor agitó la cabeza negativamente.

'No, no, él ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí. Vine... vine a solas pa' hablar contigo.'

Le brillaba una lucita tristona en los ojos.

'Ay, lo siento por no ser Ernesto', se disculpó.

Aunque se preparaba a que le rechazara y entonces a deber argumentar para que le escuchara, le sorprendió mucho la respuesta de Imelda.

'No te disculpes, que es mucho mejor así', murmuró ella tranquilizándose un poco.

... ¿Qué?

Hubo como un corto en el cerebro de Héctor. Miró fijamente a la muchacha con ojos abiertos como platos. Quizás hubiera oído mal... Era la primera vez en su vida entera que a alguien prefería verle a él en vez de Ernesto, ¡y además este alguien era Imelda!

Héctor intentó calmar el latido frenético de su corazón y se apresuró a buscar algo que contestar porque no quería arruinar su oportunidad y pasar por un idiota.

'¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?' balbuceó mientras ponía en su sitio un mechón que le caía en el ojo.  
Por un instante ella pareció vacilar mientras continuaba enjuagando la ropa.

'Oh, nada. Tal vez seas diferente de él... positivamente.'

El otro guiñó varias veces antes de responder.

'... ¿En serio?' fue lo único que logró articular mientras las palabras le llegaban al cerebro. 'E-Es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así... Pero, ¿qué tendré yo que sea mejor que él?'

Se plantó ante ella prestándole toda la atención.

Por lo muy poco se le elogiaba a él; y como por mayor coincidencia se trataba de la chica a la que quería, si Héctor realmente hubiera logrado inesperadamente hacer buena impresión a pesar de que le hubiera repetido Ernesto que era imposible, ¡Imelda se le tendría que decir otra vez para que él se lo pudiera creer de veras!

Pero la muchacha se quedó indiferente mientras ponía la ropa en la cesta e incluso ni le miró al levantarse.

'Ay, no sé, según lo que he visto parece que al menos tú tienes algo en la cabeza', dijo simplemente. 'Que no piensas en ti mismo constantemente ni les quieres desvalorar y degradar a los demás.'

'¿¡Desvalorar y degradar?!' repitió Héctor desconcertado. '¿Por qué haría eso?'

Imelda empezó a marcharse hacia el centro de Santa Cecilia transportando con dificultad la cesta llena hasta arriba, pero se vio como aliviada que él reaccionara así.

El joven compositor la siguió señalando la guitarra que llevaba en la espalda.

'Al contrario, ¡que lo que más me gusta es compartir, tocar por la gente y ayudar a que se sintiera feliz!'

La miró al ojo.

'Bueno, al menos es lo que trato de hacer, así como cuando te acompañé', le aseguró con una sonrisa tímida.

Luego Imelda sintió como una especie de calor en su cuerpo mientras recordaba la competición.

Aquella noche, el escuchar a Héctor, ese muchacho que entonces apenas conocía, tocar con tanta energía y pasión mientras cantaba ella, le había... intrigado. (Ella era demasiado orgullosa para confesar que incluso le gustó.)

Pues en aquel momento Imelda había tenido que reconsiderar a ese payaso flaco y mal vestido, quien a pesar de las apariencias era muy dotado y que a su mayor sorpresa había resultado ser mucho menos vacío y secundario que el mero compañero de De La Cruz.

'En efecto no tocaste tan mal como me lo esperaba', confirmó la joven.

Entonces Héctor dio un grito de alegría, pero de inmediato volvió a sus sentidos al verle ponerse tensa y lanzarle una mirada exasperada.

'Eh, tampoco te entusiasmes', replicó Imelda molestada, y el músico sintió que ella probablemente no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien reaccionara tan positivamente cuando hablaba.

'Ay, perdón... no lo pude evitar', se disculpó con una sonrisa incómoda. 'La verdad, que la música es mi lenguaje, mi vida, entonces me enorgullece haber logrado impactarte sólo al acompañar tu voz tan magnífica.'

Se sonrojó y por un instante se le ocurrió agregar que no sólo lo era su voz sino que Imelda todita había resplandecido como una diosa, así que por eso el escucharla felicitarlo por su actuación le había sonado como el mejor elogio del mundo.

Pero tuvo miedo a sonar demasiado bobo aunque fuera la realidad.  
Pues optó por esperar una reacción por parte de la muchacha.

Ésta se había inmovilizado y lo miraba con insistencia con una expresión indescifrable.

Pero luego se puso en marcha de nuevo con un simple 'Gracias' y un encogido de hombros.

¿A ella también le costará que se la elogiara? se extrañó Héctor. No obstante le sobraban elogios y le habría encantado decírselos todos si a Imelda le hubiera gustado.

Pero los dos ya llegaban al centro y ella tal vez tenía otras cosas que hacer después de la colada, así que al joven músico se le comprimió el estómago al constatar con tristeza que tendría que dejarla.

Sin embargo de repente recordó lo que había venido a decirle al principio, así que le tomó de la mano a la muchacha.

'Espera, ¡tengo algo más que decirte si me lo permites! Me enteré de que ahora tenías que ganarte la vida por ti misma y... ¡e-eso me indigna! ¡No deberías ser obligada a trabajar!' exclamó mirándola al ojo. 'Tú mamá, con qué pinche derecho pudo—'

De inmediato Imelda lo interrumpió con un suspiro irritado, rompiendo de un golpe la atmósfera que se había instalado.

'¡No te metas en eso! No le conoces a mi mamá, ¿¡pues tú qué sabes?! ¡Quéjate ante tu amigo!'

Y Héctor, con la boca todavía abierta como si pensara terminar su frase, sólo la pudo ver alejarse con largos pasos.


	5. La Vergüenza no conozco, pero la Venganza sí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Héctor se esfuerza más pero Ernesto tiene un plan malévolo.

A Ernesto no le gustó cuando al reunirse con él en la plaza, Héctor le dijo que había estado platicando con Imelda.

Tampoco le gustó enterarse de que ella le había hablado mal de él, pero bueno, eso no le extrañó tanto (dado que era responsable de su desgracia.)

Lo que sobre todo le enojó fue que ella le hubiera elogiado a Héctor.

No podía ser.

Primero, Héctor se enamoraba; luego, a pesar de que ninguna chica nunca se hubiera interesado por él, ¿¡lograba ganarse la simpatía de la mismísima que le gustaba, que además de eso era Imelda Reyes?! ¡Híjole!

Además de los celos a Ernesto le invadió un malo presentimiento. Absolutamente tenía que encontrar una manera para alejarle a Imelda de su amigo o el contrario, antes de que por cualquier milagro éste consiguiera interesarla de veras.

'...¡Oh nooo!' exclamó Héctor de repente, llamando su atención.

'¿Qué?' dijo Ernesto con un tono sólo parcialmente dominado mientras se volteaba hacia él.

El menor se tapó la boca con las manos con molestia.

'¡Qué idiota! ¡Ni siquiera le propuse ayudarla a transportar esa cesta tan pesada! Ay ay ay, tienes razón, ¡que de veras no sé portarme como un caballero!'

El cantante dio un gesto dramático y le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros.

'Ay ay ay mi amigo, ¡qué grave! Ella nunca te perdonerá.'

Héctor se lo creyó a medias y se mordió el labio, temiendo a que la próxima vez regresara el mal carácter de Imelda y que ella estuviera enfadada.

'¿En serio...?'

En este momento Ernesto arrugó los ojos y se le ocurrió algo. Su compañero, además de ser despistado, a veces también podía ser demasiado espontáneo.

Quizás con suerte hubiera hecho otras torpezas que se podrían utilizar contra él...

'Bueno, depende. ¿Hiciste otras tonterías?' preguntó con voz falsamente empática.

Héctor se rascó la cabeza mientras se rememoraba la conversación.

'Bueno... le dije que no merecía trabajar porque ella valía mejor... Luego le dije que...'

Se interrumpió y miró a sus pies con más molestia.

'Quise decir que su mamá era un monstruo por haberla echado fuera', añadió al recordar que Imelda le había cortado la palabra en aquel momento.

Frunció el ceño.

'Hablando de eso, me costó entender lo que me contestó', confesó reflexionando. 'Ella me dijo que no me metiera en eso porque yo no sabía nada... ¿¡y después me dijo que me quejara ante ti?!'

Ernesto lo iba observando mientras asimilaba la información, y contuvo un juramento.

Nadie le creería a Imelda si se atreviera a pretender que él era responsable de su desgracia... salvo Héctor tal vez.

Podía que éste aún no estuviera bastante enamorado de ella para cuestionar lo que le había contado él, es decir que fue ella quien le besó; pero si Ernesto no hacía nada, eso sí podría suceder.

Héctor era bastante crédulo para creer cualquier cosa por parte de cualquier persona siempre y cuando esa persona sonara convincente — y eso Ernesto muy bien lo sabía.

'Casi me dio la impresión de que lo que le pasó fue culpa tuya', lamentó el muchacho rascándose la chiva.

Miró a su amigo con tristeza.

'¿Realmente no puedes hacer nada por ella...?'

Tomado por sorpresa el mayor frunció la ceja y rápidamente agitó la cabeza como signo de desaprobación.

'¿Hacer qué?' replicó. '¡Que no fue culpa mía si la rechazó su mamá, Héctor! ¡Ya te dije que fue porque ella no fue bastante discreta que la vieja nos vio juntos!'

'Entonces ¿por qué estará enfadada contigo?' preguntó su compañero, que realmente lo costaba entender.

'Carajo, ¿eso cómo lo sabría yo?' se enojó el otro aún más incómodo. '¡Lo malo lo hizo ella, así que yo no puedo hacer nada pa' ayudarle a esa—...... a ella!'

Ante tal irritación por parte de Ernesto, Héctor lo miró con intriga.

'¿Lo malo?' repitió. '¿Qué malo?'

El cantante se maldijo a sí mismo al enterarse de que por malo aludía a Imelda enamorando a Héctor. Pues rápidamente buscó algo que responder para andarse por las ramas.

'... Oh, claro, que te refieres a cuando ella te besó', se adelantó el compositor apoyándose débilmente contra la barrera de la estrada.

Luego le dirigió una mirada ofendida.

'Lo malo... No te quejes, "pobrecito", ¡a otro le hubiera encantado "sufrir" ese malo!' bufó.

Mientras hablaba se levantó, ajustó su viejo sombrero y cogió su guitarra.

Esa agitación de inmediato le calmó a Ernesto, que se levantó de un golpe e intentó retenerlo.

'Héctor, mi amigo, espera... ¿Adónde vas?'

El muchacho le dirigió otra mirada molestada y se marchó sin contestar.

Tal reacción al mayor no le gustó. De ninguna manera.

Ernesto cerró el puño y recordó lo que le había contado Héctor.

A ver, ¿le habría ofendido a Imelda el hablar mal de su mamita? ¿Significará que a la vieja todavía le tendría cariño a pesar de que se la hubiera echado fuera sin plata ni trabajo?

Pues perfecto.

Se repeinó, se quitó el polvo de los pantalones, recogió su propia guitarra y se compuso su sonrisa habitual para no llamar la atención — qué ironía.

Rosalina Reyes, la madre de Imelda, llevaba años padeciendo de una enfermedad del corazón además de un mal funcionamiento de los pulmones, así que apenas salía de su casa. Después de que muriera su marido durante la Revolución incluso le empeoró la salud así que ahora casi no salía de la cama, y su hija solía pasarse el día cuidándola.

No obstante Doña Reyes había conservado un carácter aún peor que el de Imelda y además de eso, desde siempre prefería a sus hijos y les solía perdonar todas sus travesuras; entonces a menudo le costaba a la joven ejecutar su tarea.

Pero actualmente Rosalina probablemente debía de arrepentirse de rechazarla por un impulso — o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Ernesto.

Desde la niñez Óscar y Felipe solían pasarse el tiempo vagabundeando por Santa Cecilia. Sin embargo el músico temió a que se quedaran en casa ahora que Imelda ya no estaba aquí para cuidar de su madre.

Por eso Ernesto se disimuló la cara bajo un gran sombrero y tomó prestado una chaqueta demasiado grande antes de irse a la hacienda de los Reyes.

Mientras tanto, Héctor había ido al río e iba rasgando con rabia las cuerdas de su guitarra.

No podía evitar sentirse enojado con su amigo. No lo podía comprender.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ernesto actuaba así?

Héctor ya no sabía qué opinar, perdido a causa del semblante de interés que le había parecido llevar Imelda, aunque fuera tan difícil impresionarla a ella; pero perdido también a causa de la reacción tan violenta del cantante, que era su mejor amigo así que se suponía que lo debería apoyar.

No sabía qué opinar a propósito de sí mismo ni a propósito de él.

Hasta ahora siempre había solido seguirle a Ernesto tanto físicamente como psicológicamente.  
Desde que se encontraron, su compañero había sido su modelo, su referencia para todo y Héctor lo admiraba mucho porque Ernesto tenía todo lo que él no tenía. (Bueno, lo único de que carecía era ese talento para componer canciones con que él había nacido con suerte, pero Héctor siempre compartía sus canciones con el otro con placer.)

¿Pues por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué los celos?

... ¿Sería por qué Héctor se había enamorado mientras que Ernesto iba multiplicando las conquistas de una sola noche?

Pero sí había dicho que Imelda no le gustaba, ¿verda—

De repente el muchacho volvió a la realidad al percibir el reflejo de una silueta en el agua.

Se sonrojó al reconocer a Imelda y contuvo un grito de alegría. La visión instantáneamente le había tranquilizado así que se levantó con un salto y ajustó su sombrero.

La joven, que iba con otra cesta llena de ropa, se detuvo a unos metros de él. Aunque su aire permaneció estricto no parecía realmente hostil a su presencia.

Héctor de inmediato recordó sus "tonterías" y señaló la cesta.

'Hola de nuevo', empezó con tono jovial. 'Permíteme ayudarte.'

Imelda alzó una ceja cuando se le cogió la cesta... y que casi se cayó al enterarse del peso.

'Ay, ¡qué pesado!' exclamó el pobre músico colocando la cesta con gran pena en las orillas del río, arrugando los ojos con concentración para no dejarla caer. '¿¡Cómo se atreven a hacerte transportar eso solita?!'

Imelda simplemente se encogió de hombros y se arrodilló para ejecutar su tarea.

'Porque necesito trabajo y fue lo único que encontré por el momento', contestó muy naturalmente.

Le dirigió una mirada fría.

'No me tomes por una chica débil, ¿claro?'

Héctor rápidamente movió la cabeza en signo de denegación.

'Ay, ¡claro que no!' se apresuró a decir.

A pesar de sí dio una risita y se rascó la chiva.

'Incluso te admiro, ¡creeme!' añadió. 'Yo, tengo poca fuerza aunque soy un chico...'

Imelda inclinó la cabeza con una especie de sonrisita forzada como si lo confirmara, y luego se puso a trabajar.

Héctor buscó algo más que decir pero lo único que tuvo ganas de hacer fue mirarla.

Sus gestos eran rápidos y eficaces y ella permanecía bastante erguida incluso en posición inclinada.

Se quitó los zapatos para poner los pies en el agua al enjuagar la ropa y no hizo caso a su falda, no la ató. Ni siquiera parecía sentirla ponerse pesada con el agua.

Unos mechones rebeldes que se habían suelto del chongo volaban en la brisa ligera.

Héctor también vio que la muchacha tenía piel de gallina en los hombros y brazos que tenía descubiertos.

Por un instante se le ocurrió quitarse la chaqueta para prestársela pero probablemente se caería en el agua con los movimientos así que no serviría para nada.

Las agitaciones suaves del agua bajo las manos de Imelda sonaban como notas.

Héctor sonrió y cogió su guitarra mientras se le venía una melodía.

"Cerca está el amor

Ya se siente su encanto

Nunca creí que algo así

Iba a llegar para mí..."

Sólo pronunció esa nueva letra con voz baja, como si no quisiera que ella oyera la palabra "amor".

Era demasiado temprano y no quería romper el momento.

Pero ella se puso a canturrear distraídamente, todavía concentrada en su tarea, y su voz tan hermosa al joven músico le aceleró el latido del corazón.

"Una canción, una canción

Llega hasta el corazón..."

Sin embargo Imelda de repente se interrumpió y Héctor creyó ver con gran sorpresa sus mejillas ponerse rositas. Ella frunció el ceño, se aclaró la garganta como si fuera ronca y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

Luego, sin mirarlo le preguntó:

'¿Entonces realmente te pasas el tiempo tocando?'

El muchacho asintió.

'Sí. Contrario a Ernesto, soy demasiado torpe y distraído pues es muy escaso que alguien me diera trabajo', confesó como si se disculpara.

'Y también eres tú quien compones las canciones que tocan ustedes.'

Héctor alzó la mirada. Eso no era una pregunta.

'Sí... ¿Cómo te enteraste?'

Imelda escurrió la ropa y volvió a meterla en la cesta. Después, finalmente se volteó hacia él.

'Porque tu "amigo" es vacío y no tiene corazón, aunque... no sé, me da la impresión de que aunque las canta él, esas canciones... se parecen a ti.'

Héctor no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

Imelda, la chica que decían más fría e inaccesible de todo el poblado, acababa de sonreír por primera vez.

Hubo un silencio.

Luego, sin poder contenerse el joven dio un gran grito. De inmediato se tapó la boca al verla sobresaltarse.

No obstante la muchacha dio una risita que para Héctor sonó como un canto y lo hizo sonrojarse aún más.

'Loco, me asustaste.'

Loco.

Al oír esa palabra Héctor tuvo una iluminación y sus labios dibujaron la más grande sonrisa estúpida.  
Entonces sus dedos empezaron a correr por las cuerdas de su guitarra tocando los primeros acordes de Un Poco Loco, tomándole a Imelda por sorpresa.

Al joven músico le tomó tiempo para volver a sus sentidos y darse cuenta de que...

Híjole, acababan de ocurrirle los versos que le faltaban para terminar la canción, y esa canción se la estaba tocando a la que la había inspirado.

¡Así como si se le estuviera declarando a Imelda!

"Que el cielo no es azu—"

Desafortunadamente fue interrumpido por gritos que no eran de mariachi.

Los dos se voltearon al mismo tiempo y percibieron a dos adolescentes idénticos que corrían hacia ellos con ojos abiertos de par en par.

"¡¡Hermana, absolutamente tienes que volver a casa!!'

Imelda frunció la ceja al reconocer a esos chicos.

'¿Óscar? ¿Felipe? ¿Qué están hacien—'

La frase que le cortó la palabra resonó en todo el bosque.

'¡¡Mamá está muerta!!'

A Imelda le tomó unos segundos para recoger sus sentidos y luego se fue corriendo después de los gemelos. Obviamente Héctor se levantó con un salto y los siguió también.

Los dos fueron muy sorprendidos al encontrarse con Ernesto cuando llegaron a la hacienda.  
La joven se detuvo de inmediato y lo escrutó con una expresión muy dura mientras Héctor le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo aquí.

Al cantante visiblemente le costó contestar.

'Estaba aquí cuando ella—...'

Los tres se reunieron con los gemelos en el cuarto de la muerta, no obstante Ernesto permaneció atrás.

Doña Reyes yacía en la cama con el cuerpo rígido y tenso, las manos crispadas en el pecho y los ojos como desorbitados; así como si hubiera conocido el más grande impacto de su vida.

Héctor inútilmente acercó la oreja al corazón de la mujer y buscó la mirada de Imelda.

Ésta anduvo hacia su madre.

'¿Por cuál razón estabas aquí?' le interrogó ella a Ernesto con voz neutra.

El muchacho no se movió de la entrada así que su amigo pensó que quería darle espacio a la recién huérfana.

Ernesto juntó sus manos y dio un suspiro profundo como si iba a confesar algo vergonzoso.

'Bueno, no me vas a creer. No tenía ninguna mala intención. En realidad simplemente quería pedirle a tu mamá que te perdonara y te aceptara de nuevo en su familia. ... Incluso le dije que era culpa mía', añadió como si fuera una mentira inevitable pero necesaria.

Se alisó un mechón como solía hacer cuando se sentía incómodo.

'Pero... de repente ella tuvo espasmos y le costaba respirar, y...'

Bajó la cabeza.

'Él nos fue a buscar corriendo—' empezó Felipe con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

'¡Y nos dijo que estaba muerta!' continuó Óscar sorbiendo.

'Pues enseguida te fuimos a buscar, hermana—'

'¡Aunque Mamá nos había impedido hablarte!'

Al mismo tiempo se dejaron caer contra el cuerpo de su madre.

Imelda, dando la espalda a los dos músicos, no dijo nada.

Héctor, muy afligido, fue a punto de ponerle la mano en el hombro para consolarla pero se contuvo al recordar que ella no quería pasar por "una chica débil".

En cuanto a Ernesto, miraba intensamente a la joven.

Ésta abrazó a sus hermanos todavía sin voltearse.

Entonces Héctor lentamente tomó del brazo a su compañero y lo llevó fuera murmurando que mejor valía dejarlos solitos.

Afortunadamente se quedó mirando adelante así que no notó el pequeño cambio en la expresión de Ernesto.

Cuando salieron a la calle el cantante se dio cuenta de que tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados. Se apresuró a relajarse antes de que se enterara su amigo.

Mientras caminaban hacia el centro, Ernesto finalmente preguntó:

'¿Crees que fue culpa mía? ¿Que fue mi presencia lo que le provocó tal impacto y que no hubiera debido ir a verla?'

Héctor se detuvo y lo miró escandalizado, agitando rápidamente la cabeza en signo de denegación.

'¡Claro que no, Ernesto, que tu intención era muy admirable! ¡Incluso tengo que confesar que no me la hubiera esperado!'

Después se puso a deplorar la enfermedad de Doña Reyes y todos los males que había sufrido, la Revolución que la había privado de su marido, los gemelos traviesos...  
Su amigo se puso más tranquilo.

Oh, claro que sí, mucho mejor que tranquilo.

Tuvo una sonrisa satisfecha.

Lo que a la mujer realmente le había causado ese choque mortal no era el ver al supuesto galán de su hija.

Más bien era lo que había escuchado por parte de él a propósito de Imelda.

El mayor hizo una mueca pero tuvo que confesar que pasarse la noche con aquellas admiradoras tan imaginativas sí le había servido para algo.

Había funcionado aún mejor que lo previsto contarle a Doña Reyes sus proezas con ellas de manera muy... gráfica, pero pretendiendo que su amante era Imelda.

Lo único que lastimaba Ernesto era que Héctor le había hecho salir demasiado rápido, privándolo de la inmensa satisfacción de ver a Imelda derrumbarse.

Ésta todo el tiempo les había dado la espalda así que al cantante ni siquiera le había dado tiempo ver si ella estaba llorando, ¡qué frustración!


	6. Una Canción Que Solamente Tocó Por Ella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Héctor se pone un poco loco... :)

Héctor no debía de volver a ver a Imelda.

Ésta de nuevo vivía con sus hermanos ahora que ya no estaba su madre para rechazarla, pero todavía continuaba a buscar trabajo. Ernesto utilizó eso como excusa para impedirle a su amigo que la visitara.

Al joven compositor le frustró mucho pero pareció resignarse al recordar que ella aún tenía que mantener a los gemelos.

Luego los dos músicos se fueron a San Juan para tentar su oportunidad allí.

A Héctor de nuevo le hicieron sonreír el largo escenario, la muchedumbre entre la cual no conocían a nadie pero que los animaba con tanto entusiasmo...

Pareció olvidarse de Imelda y volvió a ser unido a su compañero por la música, así que funcionó de maravilla la armonía del dúo.

Tocaron juntos los solos de las canciones sonriendo tanto a los espectadores como el uno al otro.

Excitado tanto por el ambiante explosivo como por la presencia de su amigo sin ningún elemento perturbador, Ernesto pensó que era un anticipo de la fama por venir, y se sintió aún más impaciente.

Se prometió hacerlo todo para encontrar a un productor, para pronto decir adiós a Santa Cecilia para siempre e ir a vivir su momento.

El cantante estaba tan aliviado por alejar a Héctor de Imelda que hasta se dejó acercar y rodear por sus nuevas admiradoras sin quejarse, volviendo a su rol de seductor coqueteando con ellas y dirigiéndoles guiñadas.

Al mismo tiempo se seguía asegurando de que el menor no se alejara demasiado, mientras también les desviaba la atención a las pocas muchachas que se acercaron demasiado a él.

Imelda, esa maldita perra, le había dejado un sabor amargo, entonces a Ernesto le disgustaba mucho la idea de que otra chica también se pudiera interesar por Héctor.

A la joven le había tomado muy poco tiempo para lograr humillar a Ernesto y quitarle su prestigio, "obligándolo" a cometer... bueno, un acto muy desafortunado.  
(Afortunadamente no hubo ningún testigo a parte de la víctima o tal vez también la gatita Pepita, que al cantante le arañó al entrar.)

No podía entender qué tendría Imelda de tan atractivo que él no tuviera ya.

En serio, Ernesto tenía una voz más bella, mucho más carisma, mucha más popularidad y una excelente reputación. (... Bueno, cierto que la de Imelda fue él quien la enturbió, pero eso no era el tema.)

Además de eso él llevaba años conociendo a Héctor y todo el mundo bien sabía que era Ernesto su compañero y no Imelda. Los dos chicos se solían complementar tanto en la música como en la vida.

Y sobre todo, compartían el mismo sueño, ¡el de tocar por el mundo entero!

Así que Ernesto de veras era el mejor candidato para hacerle feliz, ¿verdad?

Lo único que hacía falta era que atrajeran a un pinche productor que les organizaría una gira; entonces se irían de Santa Cecilia durante un largo rato y cambiarían de ciudades tan rápido que a Héctor no le daría bastante tiempo para relacionarse con cualquier chica que hubiera conocido hace un par de horas.

Sí que tuvo el flechazo por Imelda, pero eso no volvería a suceder.

Un productor... una gira...

A Ernesto le ocurrió una idea entonces, y decidió cambiar su estrategia.

'¿Qué...?' articuló Héctor, sentado frente a él en el tren de vuelta de San Juan. '¿Ya quieres que nos vayamos otra vez de Santa Cecilia?'

'Sí, por un ratito. ¡Estoy seguro de que será más eficaz! No sólo encontraremos más rápido a un productor sino que también aumentaremos nuestra popularidad viajando por más ciudades. Mientras que regresar a Santa Cecilia después de cada destinación nos ralentiza así que si continuamos así, ¡a lo mejor empezaremos a tocar por el mundo a los cincuenta años!'

Ernesto hizo una mueca.

'Y en ese caso atraeríamos a menos audiencia, ¡creeme!'

'¡Pero Santa Cecilia es donde nacimos!' protestó Héctor frunciendo la ceja.

Sacó su libreta y la agitó ante su amigo.

'¡Es donde me siento más inspirado!'

El otro cogió la libreta y la hojeó hasta llegar a El Mundo Es Mi Familia y la señaló al compositor.

'Pero ésta la compusiste cuando estábamos en Guadalajara', dijo.

Pasó otras páginas y le enseñó otra canción.

'Y ésta la empezaste ayer.'

Le dirigió una guiñada.

'Pues ya ves que eres un genio capaz de encontrar la inspiración en cualquier lugar...'

Su compañero ligeramente se sonrojó con el elogio pero movió la cabeza sin entusiasmo.

Ernesto le dirigió una sonrisa.

'Vaya, no dije que nos iríamos por siempre, mi amigo', lo tranquilizó. 'Además, nos quedaremos juntos.'

Se volvió serio y lo miró al ojo mientras le cogía la mano en las suyas.

'... ¿Todavía quieres vivir tu momento conmigo, ¿verdad?'

Héctor, que se había puesto tenso al contacto, dio un profundo suspiro.

'Claro que sí, Ernesto, que todavía es mi sueño también, pero...'

Estuvo a punto de añadir algo pero se contuvo, lo que al otro muchacho le hizo alzar la ceja.

La mirada vacilante del menor pasó por la libreta que permanecía abierta ante él.

La recogió, volvió unas páginas atrás y luego miró hacia su guitarra a su lado. Héctor dio otro suspiro y de nuevo miró al cantante.

'De acuerdo, acepto', declaró.

Ernesto se regocijó y le dirigió una gran sonrisa mientras le apretaba la mano.

'Ay ay ay, ¡perfecto! Pues nos iremos a la Ciudad de México pasado mañana, así que te resultará más fácil marcharte sin volver a acostumbrarte a la vida en Sant—'

'Espera, Ernesto.'

Héctor lo observaba con una expresión rara, entre la angustia y la suplicación.

'Antes de que nos marchemos, me tienes que ayudar con algo...'

Nadando en la alegría, el mayor asintió rápidamente.

'¡Todo lo que quieras, mi amigo!'

'Acompáñame, por favor... a despedirme de Imelda.'

El joven bajó la mirada.

'No importa que no le guste yo. De todos modos quiero que sepa que la amo.'

Ernesto se encogió de hombros, escuchándolo sólo a medias mientras se preguntaba si iría a ayudar en el mercado para ganarse un poco de plata — y sobre todo mantener su buena imagen.

'Claro, claro que te acompañaré', aseguró.

Pronto Imelda se volvería un mero recuerdo y luego Héctor completamente se olvidaría de ella a su beneficio a él.  
Al menos se lo debía eso.

No obstante, contrario a lo que pensaba su compañero se pasó todo el día paseándose por los lugares de Santa Cecilia que más le gustaban, así como si se los quisiera grabar en la memoria para cuando buscara inspiración para nuevas canciones.

En cuanto al cantante, no se sentía apegado a otro lugar que la Plaza del Mariachi y la estrada donde entonces solía brillar.

Ay sí, también le gustaba la loma arriba del cementerio, en donde Héctor solía cantar y tocar por su mamá cada Día de Muertos. Ernesto volvió ahí y se le calentó el corazón a la idea de que tal vez, cuando le hubiera conquisto a su amigo éste por fin cantaría por él.

Fue cuando cayó la noche que Héctor, muy nervioso, arrastró al mayor hacia la hacienda de los Reyes.

'¿Por qué querías que trajera mi guitarra?' le preguntó Ernesto con sorpresa.

Forzó una risa.

'Quieres que improvise unos acordecitos mientras le cantas adiós, ¿o qué?'

Héctor no le contestó así que alzó la ceja.

'Oye amigo, si no me dices qué quieres que haga, yo—'

El menor llamó a la puerta.

Óscar (o Felipe) le abrió y sonrió al reconocer a los dos músicos.

'¿Sí?'

'Buenas noches. ¿Está Imelda? ... He-He venido pa' decirle algo.'

'Ay, creo que ya está en la cama, que nos dijo que estaba cansada.'

Dio un ojeado por detrás y bajó la voz.

'Vaya, que si ella me oye estoy muerto... que a nosotros también nos pidió que nos fuéramos a dormir.'

Ernesto se acercó y dio un gesto de resignación.

'Bueno, si ya está dormida no les vamos a molestar más...' aseguró mientras ocultaba su satisfacción de que Héctor no la pudiera ver otra vez antes de olvidarla. 'Buenas noches.'

'Buenas noches', respondió el chico antes de cerrar la puerta.

El cantante se volteó hacia su compañero con un aire fatalista.

'Qué lástima. Vámonos, mi amig—'

De inmediato se interrumpió al ver a éste tirar una piedra hacia la ventana de Imelda en el segundo piso. Abrió ojos como platos.

'¡¡Héctor!! Híjole, ¿qué estás hacie—'

Le interrumpió la ventana que de repente se abrió.

'... ¿Quién es?'

Apareció Imelda en el marco cogiendo su zapato y lista para lanzarlo. Ernesto la maldijo y dio unos pasos atrás para protegerse.

Sin embargo la expresión enojada de la muchacha pareció suavizarse ligeramente al ver a Héctor.

En cuanto a éste se le había desaparecido la angustia de un golpe y se veía como si hubiera visto a un ángel.

Ernesto levantó los ojos al cielo con exasperación.

'¿Qué están haciendo aquí?' les interrogó Imelda, apuntando al cantante en caso.

Héctor se acercó un poco más, mirándole al ojo a esa chica que se encontraba aún más hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, y habló con voz decidida.

'Imelda... Sólo te vamos a molestar un ratito porque mañana nos vamos. La última vez que te vi al río, de nuevo toqué y tú cantaste. Así que, bueno, me dio la impresión de que te gustó eso, pues estaba a punto de tocarte otra canción, una... una que compuse yo.'

Ella frunció el ceño.

Ernesto articuló un '¿qué...?' irritado que afortunadamente nadie pudo oír. Héctor tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta.

'E-Entonces... permíteme tocártela ahorita.'

Su amigo le lanzó una mirada furiosa al enterarse por fin de qué había querido decir por "acompañarlo".  
Pero Héctor le pareció tan suplicante incluso sin siquiera mirarlo que se comió sus palabras y de mala gana afinó su guitarra.

Después de unos segundos Imelda se encogió de hombros y se frotó los ojos.

'... Pues adelante ya. Estoy cansada.'

Entonces el muchacho dio un gran grito y señaló a Ernesto para que empezara a tocar.

"Que el cielo no es azul

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

Que es rojo dices tú

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

Ves todo al revés

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

¡Creo que piensas con los pies!

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

Tú me traes un poco loco

Un poquititito loco

Estoy adivinando

Qué quieres y pa' cuándo

Y así estoy celebrando

Que me he vuelto...

¡Un poco loco!"

A Ernesto le costaba seguir tocando.

Lo único que ahora le quedaba por esperar con toda su fuerza era que Imelda le callara a Héctor y le tirara el zapato por la cara, como lo solía hacer con los demás.

No obstante, tan increíble como pudiera parecer... eso empezaba mal. Imelda miraba fijamente a ese pretendiente que se había puesto a bailar mientras cantaba.

"Chiflado tú me vuelves

Y eso está un poco loco

Tu mente que despega

Tú siempre con ideas

Con mi cabeza juegas

Todo es

¡Un poco loco!

¡¡Un poquititi tititi tititi tititititito locoooo!!"

Héctor terminó con un largo grito.

Ernesto nunca hubiera creído que un día se sentiría contento al acabar una canción.

Pero ese contento de inmediato se fue, al ver a Imelda... con una mano en el corazón y mirando al menor con una expresión indescifrable.

Sin palabra ninguna se movió hacia atrás y cerró la ventana de un golpe.

Al ver la cara entonces tan feliz de Héctor volverse la más decepcionada del mundo, Ernesto se acercó a él.

(Por primera vez en su vida le agradeció a Imelda por su reacción aún más mala y maleducada que se lo había esperado.)

'Ven, Héctor, no te pierdas más tiempo con ella', murmuró pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Éste tuvo un momento de indecisión durante el cual le vacilaban los ojos.

Componiéndose una expresión empática, Ernesto afectuosamente le golpeteó la espalda para consolarlo.

'Pues ahora sabes qu—'

'Esperen.'

Los dos se voltearon.

De nuevo se había abierto la puerta de entrada e Imelda se encontraba en el marco, envuelta en un mantón encima del camisón.

Lentamente caminó hacia Héctor y se detuvo a poco menos de un metro.

Ernesto se puso teno y fortaleció su presión en su compañero con un gesto posesivo.

Pero sucedió entonces la cosa más imprevisible del mundo.

La cara de Imelda, que ordinariamente solía permanecer tan austera, se convirtió en una sonrisa.  
Luego cogió el mentón de Héctor con dulzura y unió sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantan estos dos <3 que disfruten del amor y de la felicitad, que de veras se lo merecen.
> 
> Si sólo pudiera quedar así...


	7. Qué Te Ha Dado Esa Mujer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocurre un evento muy muy muy feliz :)
> 
> Título inspirado por Qué Me Ha Dado Esa Mujer de Antonio Aguilar aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDp-ooaCVFI

A Ernesto probablemente le costó toda su fuerza para permanecer impasible.

Cuando Imelda se descartó de Héctor, éste por un momento la miró de arriba abajo, completamente perdido.

Luego la tomó de la cintura y le correspondió el beso con pasión.

Pero no fue todo: el muchacho se volteó hacia su amigo y lo miró intensamente como para pedirle que los dejara solitos.

Indignado y temblando de rabia, a Ernesto le faltó la palabra, pero como pudo le dirigió un semblante de sonrisa y obedeció.

Se fue a esperar a Héctor en silencio en la plaza, que afortunadamente se encontraba vacía.

El mayor simplemente no se lo podía creer. No se podía tragar que su compañero hubiera logrado a seducirle a Imelda.

En su mente pasaba sin fin la escena del beso apasionado entre los dos jóvenes. Héctor tenía entonces los ojos cerrados, las cejas alzadas en una expresión de abandono total, y había mezclado sus dedos con los de Imelda — así como los había mezclado con los de Ernesto aquella vez que se fueron a Guadalajara disfrazados de recién casados.

El cantante apretó el puño cogiendo gravilla, y la tiró con toda su fuerza lo más lejos posible mientras contenía un grito de cólera.

¡No podía ser!

Héctor se reunió con él un poco más tarde sonriendo hasta las orejas. Como si estuviera en una nube, ni siquiera vio cuánto le costó a su amigo componerse una cara más cordial.  
De inmediato le pasó el brazo por los hombros inclinando la cabeza atrás soltando un grito de alegría.

'Ay Ernestito, ¡soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!' declamó imitando el tono teatral que a menudo solía utilizar el otro.

Como lo habían planeado, al día siguiente se fueron.  
Durante todo el viaje Héctor hastió a Ernesto elogiando incesantemente a Imelda.

Cuando llegaron al hotel el menor ni siquiera se fue a dormir porque se pasó la noche componiendo.

Y la siguiente también.

No obstante a pesar de su corazón roto el mayor tuvo que admitir que ese estado de loco enamorado por parte de Héctor sí resultó positivo para las actuaciones y les proporcionó mucho éxito.  
Además el joven se volvió menos tímido después de tocar; se pegaba a Ernesto asegurando sin parar que de veras habían tenido razón de venir, que le había vuelto la esperanza y que lo haría todo para que despegara su carrera.

La gira por las tabernas de la Ciudad de México y los rededores duró unas semanas.

Ernesto finalmente consiguió volver a la tranquilidad cuando su compañero acabó por darse cuenta de que "tal vez" le aburriera al hablar solamente de Imelda. Pues Héctor se disculpó y aunque le extrañara mucho a ella, volvió a concentrarse en la música e intentó comunicarle al cantante su alegría.

Éste todavía estaba apenado, por supuesto, pero hizo ademán de ser feliz.

Aún esperaba encontrar cualquiera manera para impedir a Héctor que hiciera de Imelda su novia oficial una vez regresaran a Santa Cecilia.

Pero desafortunadamente, una noche que pasaban por la Plaza de la Constitución para ir a tomarse unos tequilas, volvió ella como tema de la conversación y el joven compositor la llamó el amor de su vida.

A Ernesto se le rompió el corazón un poco más y le costó ocultar su irritación. No pronunció ni una palabra antes de que entraran a la taberna.

Por eso la Plaza de la Constitución se volvió sinónimo de dolor, así que el mayor sacó provecho de lo enorme que era la ciudad para evitar pasearse por ahí otra vez.

Sin embargo el día del regreso a Santa Cecilia Héctor quiso volver a esa plaza antes de subir al tren. Ernesto le preguntó por qué y el menor sólo sonrió.

Mientras caminaban hacia la plaza iban charlando sobre la próxima destinación y Héctor seguía mostrando mucha motivación para tocar por el mundo, lo que a su amigo al menos le serenaba un poco. Durante la estancia en la Ciudad de México habían conseguido los datos de unos productores a los que ya habían escrito, junto con una lista de eventos y competiciones de música en todo el país durante los cuales que tal vez podrían participar.

'—Cancún, Zacatecas', iba farfullando Ernesto mientras garabateaba en una hojita las ciudades que los organizaban.

'Veracruz también', agregó Héctor mirando por encima de su hombro.

Dio saltitos alrededor del otro al ver tantos nombres.

'Ay ay ayyy Ernestito, ¡qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar!'

El cantante se rozó el bigote con una sonrisa seductora.

'Claro, que nos vamos a convertir en el dúo más famoso de todo México...'

Y pronto serás mío, añadió para sí mismo al sentir que se le aligeraba el corazón. Sólo un ratito más, luego adiós por siempre a Santa Cecilia...

Como antes de que llegara Imelda en su vida, Ernesto de nuevo se imaginó junto con Héctor en el vasto salón de la hacienda más lujosa de México, rodeados por discos con su fotografía, celebrando su éxito nacional abrazados en un sofa blandísimo con una botella de tequila, con sus flamantes trajes de mariachis — unos entre los numerosos que llenarían el armario entonces — yaciendo en el suelo a sus pies.

Tal visión al joven le hizo sonreír aún más.

'¡Aquí está!' exclamó Héctor tomándolo del brazo de repente, cortándole el sueño.

Ernesto agitó la cabeza para volver a sus sentidos y ver qué le estaba señalando.

Ahora habían llegado a una joyería. El mayor alzó la ceja y le dirigió una mirada interrogadora. El otro le enseñó una cajita abierta dentro de la vitrina, en donde lucía...

Un anillo.

'¿Sería perfecto para mi Imeldita, ¿no crees?' dijo colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Ernesto.

Al cerebro de éste le costó tiempo establecer las conexiones.

Frunció el ceño.  
Inclinó la cabeza.  
Parpadeó varias veces.

Se sentía como si se lo hubiera dado un golpe muy violento en el pecho.

Pero rápidamente se volteó hacia el joven compositor que esperaba su reacción.

'... ¿Q-Q-Qué?' fue todo lo que Ernesto logró articular.

Se encontraba inseguro mientras intentaba calmar su mente hirviente y ordenar sus pensamientos. Luego al otro muchacho le tomó del hombro y le miró al ojo, atónito.

'U-Un momentito, Héctor... ¿¡Estás serio?! ¿Que apenas te besó y tú ya te quieres casar con ella? ¿A los diecisiete años? ¿¡Aunque tenemos un sueño que cumplir juntos que nos va a hacer viajar por todo México?!'

'¡Pero Imelda es el amor de mi vida!' le contestó su amigo con ojos llenos de estrellas, así como si fuera suficiente como razón. 'Y eso absolutamente no arriesgará nuestro sueño, Ernesto, ¡al contrario! Que siempre llevaremos a Imelda con nosotros porque me enorgulleceré mucho de enseñar mi musa al mundo, ¡que ella es mi más grande inspiración!'

'Pero mi amigo, ¡ni tienes la pinche plata para comprarte ese anillo!' replicó Ernesto señalando el precio.

Entonces Héctor abrió la funda de su guitarra en donde guardaba su parte de lo que se habían ganado y contó los pesos. Luego le arrastró al cantante al interior de la tienda sin perder su sonrisa.

'¡Pues intentemos negociar el precio!'

En este momento el mayor se puso a rezar a todos los dioses posibles para que la joyera declinara la negociación y los rechazara.

Lo que ocurrió fue exactamente lo contrario... de hecho ella le prestó más interés a Ernesto y fue como para agradarle a él que aceptó bajar el precio. Héctor dio un grito de victoria y casi se inclinó ante la mujer mientras la cubría de gracias, bajo la mirada furiosa de su compañero muy enojado por ser traicionado por su propio carisma.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la estación, a Ernesto le resultó muy difícil mantener una expresión neutra ante la felicidad del menor.

'¿Y si no acepta?' le preguntó varias veces esperando a que vacilara. '¿Qué vas a hacer?'

'¡Claro que va a aceptar!' respondió el joven mientras admiraba el anillo que simplemente no podía guardar en el bolsillo. 'Estoy locamente enamorado de mi Imeldita, ¡pues ella sí sabe que realmente la voy a amar pa' todita la vida! Vaya, ¿quieres saber la verdad? Que desde el primer día que la encontré ya estuve trabajando en una canción pa' pedirle la mano.'

'¿¡Qué?!'

... Y por supuesto, el destino decidió volverle todavía más insoportable la vida a Ernesto.

Imelda, a pesar de su obvia irritación cuando la visitaron — ya que Héctor la había dejado durante semanas aunque apenas se acababan de declarar su amor —, sí aceptó la pedida de mano.

Eso al cantante le enfureció tanto que se convenció de que ella solamente había aceptado para vengarse de él por destruirle la reputación.

No obstante se encontró forzado a admitir que Imelda de veras quería a Héctor.  
En efecto la vio cantar con el menor cada vez que éste se escapaba entre dos ensayos para reunirse con ella, cuando ella no estaba con el viejo zapatero que la había contratado como vendedora.

El ver a Héctor e Imelda sumergidos juntos tanto en la música como en el amor a Ernesto le carcomía.

Al día de la boda, después de haberse pasado toda la ceremonia manteniendo una máscara de padrino feliz y orgulloso, después de haber hecho esfuerzos enormes para cantar junto con su amigo durante la cena repitiéndose que sólo lo haría por él y no por Imelda, e incluso después de ensuciarse bailando con ella (con obligación de sonreír, claro), a Ernesto le resultó imposible pasarse la noche solo con su dolor.

Entonces hizo lo único que podía. Fue a "visitar" a varias admiradoras una tras otra para exteriorizarlo todo, intentando con toda su fuerza olvidar que mientras tanto, en la habitación más grande de la hacienda de los Reyes, Héctor e Imelda eran uno.

Pero al día siguiente la realidad volvió a golpearle cuando el recién casado, al llegar a la plaza sonrojado y con la más grande sonrisa, se inclinó hacia Ernesto y le dijo, como repuesta a lo que él solía decir después de una nueva conquista:

'¡Ayyy, tuvimos la más bella noche de nuestra vida!'

El mayor obviamente tuvo mucha dificultad al acostumbrarse a esa nueva situación.

Y pensar que desde hacía tan poco tiempo, lo todo se reducía a ellos dos, Ernesto y Héctor, el dúo prodigio de Santa Cecilia, y a su sueño de tocar por el mundo...

Mientras que ahora éste, que todavía tenía sus diecisiete años y su talento extraordinario, estaba casado con esa maldita perra...

Por el chingado amor de Dios, ¿¡qué tendría Imelda de mejor que Ernesto?!

... ¿De veras sólo sería porque era una mujer?

Pero todo aquel tiempo que él había pasado con Héctor, ¿¡no significaría nada?! Todo aquel tiempo actuando como un papá, una mamá, un hermano y sobre todo un mejor amigo, todo lo que habían compartido, su talento, su música, su sueño; todo eso simplemente no lo podría borrar una pobre arpía con un poco de voz que se pasaba el tiempo dándole botazos a todo, ¿verdad?

(Bueno, ella sí se lo había regalado a su esposito una nueva guitarra decorada de maravilla con una cabeza en forma de calavera, que ahora siempre llevaba con él. Pero eso el cantante también lo hubiera podido, ¡si sólo se le hubiera ocurrido la idea!)

Ernesto se implicó lo más posible para llamarle la atención. Trató de hacerle entender que era mejor que ella.

Desesperadamente se iba aferrando a aquel sueño que todavía le unía a Héctor, y le prometió que ahora estaban muy cerca de alcanzarlo.

Hizo todo lo que pudo.

Finalmente, la Providencia decidió echarle una mano.

Un día los dos músicos se enteraron de que el próximo evento musical de la Ciudad de México lo presidiría un productor famoso.

Por eso ensayaron como locos, y llenos de esperanza se fueron allí con Imelda, pese a que su presencia no le gustara a Ernesto.

Poco antes de salir al escenario el compositor se había alejado con su esposita sólo unos minutitos para que ella le deseara buena suerte. Un poquito estresado Ernesto se enojó por su retraso al verlo llegar corriendo; sin embargo de inmediato le suavizaron esos grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas que no combinaban con la sonrisa del joven.

'¿Estás bien, amigo?' se preocupó el mayor, sacando su pañuelo del bolsillo para dárselo.

Pero Héctor de repente lo abrazó con un gran grito.

'E-Ernesto, ¡¡v-v-voy a ser un papá!! ¡¡¡Q-Que Imelda está embarazada!!!'

Eso debía de ser la última cosa en el mundo entero a la que se hubiera esperado el cantante.

Híjole, que apenas acababa de digerir que Héctor estaba casado, y todavía no le había dado tiempo para vengarse de Imelda por eso...

¿¡Y ella ya le ponía en jaque mate?!

Un niño.

Numerosos meses enteros de gestación, durante los cuales su amigo se dedicaría principalmente a su esposa.

Un niño.

Un ser que les acapararía toda la atención a los padres durante los primeros años, así que a los dos músicos les retrasaría aún más para vivir su momento.

Los meses que siguieron fueron especialmente más crueles para Ernesto porque durante la mayoría del tiempo que logró pasar con Héctor, éste no paró de pedirle ayuda con nombres para el bebé, o su opinión sobre acordes que ya había estado componiendo para un arrullo.

Ernesto tenía ganas de gritarle que lo dejara de hacer sufrir tanto, que no se le podía hacer eso a él, que él le quería muchísimo más que Imelda y desde hacía más tiempo.  
Si hubiera sido menos orgulloso, tal vez incluso se hubiera puesto de rodillas y le hubiera rogado que esperara sólo un ratito más hasta que llegara a ser grande y famoso, y entonces a Héctor le haría el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Desafortunadamente, un niño era precisamente lo único que nunca le podría dar a su compañero pese a todo el amor, todas la riquezas y toda la fama del mundo.

Entonces, a medida que se engordaba Imelda y que Héctor reducía el tiempo que pasaba con Ernesto, también aumentaba el odio de éste hacia ese último obstáculo con el que jamás podría rivalizar.

Cuando nació la pequeña Socorro Rivera, Ernesto se quedó a esperar fuera de la habitación, con un Héctor insoportable que unas veces daba vueltas torciéndose las manos y comiéndose el sombrero, y otras veces lloriqueaba en su hombro pretendiendo que nunca sería un buen papá porque aún era demasiado inmaduro así que lo odiaría el bebé y lo dejaría Imelda para siempre.

El mayor se impidió pensar que éso sería la situación idealísima, y más bien le confortó apretando sus manos en las suyas mientras le dirigía una falsa sonrisa tranquilizante.

Pero en algún momento por supuesto, la partera abrió la puerta y llamó a Héctor, el cual se precipitó en la habitación antes de lo que canta un gallo.  
Unos minutos después Ernesto acabó por entrar también, tan tenso como si se fuera a enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla.

Héctor ya estaba al lado de Imelda y abrazaba al bebé con mil precauciones, con ojos llenos de lágrimas y cara fijada en una expresión de fascinación total.

'Hola mi Coco, mi cariño, mi cielo, mi vida, soy tu papá...' murmuraba con voz temblosa.

La recién madre los miraba a ambos con enternecimiento mientras se limpiaba el sudor después de tantos esfuerzos para darle la vida a la niña. En este instante no se parecía de nada con la muchacha tan detestable a la que conocía Ernesto; todo lo que expresaba entonces era puro amor.

El joven le dirigió una mirada glacial y se acercó a Héctor.

Éste por fin pareció notar la presencia de su amigo y desvió los ojos de su hijita para voltearse hacia él.

Muy perturbado por tanta emoción por su parte, Ernesto se mordió el labio mientras buscaba algo que decir.

'... A-Ay, felicidades, mi amigo', dijo finalmente después de unos segundos.

Le golpeteó el hombro con un gesto torpe mientras evitaba mirar al ser infame que el menor tenía en los brazos, ese producto de ese chingado amor de Héctor con esa pendeja.

Pero entonces, con la sonrisa más hermosa y honesta, el recién padre le entregó el bebé a su compañero.

'Vaya, cógela...'

Ernesto quiso rechazarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
Héctor apoyó su cabeza en su hombro para mirar a su hijita con toda la ternura del mundo, y con dulzura le quitó unos cabellitos negros que le caían en la carita.

'Coco, ¡dile hola a tu tío Ernesto!' exclamó señalando al interesado, así que éste resultó forzado a mirarle a la pequeña también.

Pues instantáneamente cambió su expresión al enfrentarse a sus ojitos.

Coco los tenía heredados de su papá. Esos grandes ojos marrón dorado, tan puros e inocentes, llenos de vida y bondad, que al cantante le miraban intensamente con curiosidad.

Ernesto la quiso odiar.  
Pero era imposible.

Esa chiquilla minúscula era...  
Simplement adorable.

No la podía reducir a sólo "la hija de Imelda".

Luego el joven compositor de nuevo se dirigió a él con una voz aún más conmovida.

'Ernesto, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero... ¿Aceptas ser el padrino de mi hijita?'

Sintiendo a su pesar que se le estiraban las comisuras en una sonrisa sincera, el mayor simplemente contestó:

'... Claro, Héctor.'

Coco aprobó esa decisión balbuceando con alegría en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi me morí de la ternura, enserio <3<3  
> que todo el mundo ama a bebé Coco, hasta el mismo Ernesto jajaja


	8. La Despedida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparen los pañuelos...

Por supuesto Héctor le había preguntado su opinión a Imelda antes de pedirle a Ernesto que fuera el padrino de Coco. La joven sólo había aceptado a regañadientes por lo importante que era el cantante para su esposo.

Sin embargo ella lo seguía vigilando cada vez que tenía a la niña en sus brazos, como si a Ernesto le hubiera podido ocurrir la idea insensata de hacerle daño.

A él claro que esa molestia le alegró porque como no podía odiarle a Coco, le odiaba aún más a Imelda; entonces lo disfrutó al máximo demostrando una afección exagerada hacia la niña.

Cuando ella fue más grande dio sus primeros pasitos con el Tío Nesto, como lo llamaba ahora.

Cuando Imelda volvió a trabajar en la zapatería ahora que su hijita ya no necesitaba su presencia constante, al regresar a casa a menudo encontraba a su pequeña sentada tranquilamente en las rodillas de Ernesto que cantaba, mientras las rodillas de Héctor las ocupaba su guitarra.

El joven padre no parecía tener ni la menor idea de la guerra silenciosa que estaba ocurriendo entre su esposa y su mejor amigo.  
Al contrario se veía muy feliz porque tenía a su familia, a Ernesto y a la música. Lo único que todavía faltaba era aquel sueño de tocar por el mundo.

Pues cuando Coco cumplió los dos años, Héctor de nuevo se fue con Ernesto a tentar a su suerte en otra ciudad cerca de Santa Cecilia.  
Y después en otras también, pero por supuesto regresaba con Imelda y su niñita con la plata que había conseguido.

Sin embargo desde que había nacido Coco la situación había cambiado drásticamente.

El muchacho se ganaba demasiado poco tocando en las tabernas; no era suficiente para satisfacer las necesidades de su familia. Imelda tampoco ganaba bastante en la zapatería. Afortunadamente Óscar y Felipe, que aún vivían con ella, aportaban un poco más de estabilidad encontrando trabajo para dar y vender.

Mientras tanto, a pesar de que Héctor prometiera muchísimas veces que creía profundamente en su sueño, que ya no tardaría el éxito, que él y Ernesto llegarían a ser muy ricos así que ni nadie en la familia necesitaría trabajar después, Imelda se volvía cada vez más dubitativa.

Al empiezo sólo hacía unos comentarios, así como que Coco sólo poseía un par de zapatos que luego se volverían demasiado pequeños.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo subió el tono y la joven madre llegó a discutir realmente con Héctor, pidiéndole sin parar que buscara un trabajo "más estable", y que le prestara más consideración a su familia que a ese sueño estúpido que ni siquiera le permitía darle de comer a su hija.

En cuanto a Ernesto, se mantenía al tanto de todo lo que se decía entre los esposos porque su amigo siempre se lo contaba y se sentía cada vez más serenado.

La idea de que Coco, ese último elemento perturbador que seguía impidiendo que se inclinara el corazón de Héctor por él, llegara a debilitar la armonía entre la pareja, podría resultar a su favor.

El cantante, que iba esperando por tanto tiempo a que le echara una mano el destino, y que pensó entonces con gran alegría que tal vez habría llegado el momento, se puso a buscar alguna manera de agravar la desconsideración de Imelda por Héctor y la música.

'Cómo, ¿que de veras no te enteras de cómo te trata ella, mi amigo?' exclamó un día mientras estaban ensayando sin Coco, la cual se había quedado con su mamá.

'¿Quién?' preguntó Héctor distraídamente, escribiendo en su libreta la letra de un arrullo que había estado componiendo para la pequeña.

Ernesto alzó los ojos al cielo y lo miró con exasperación.

'¡Imelda, por supuesto!'

El otro lo miró y dio un suspiro.

'Ay, Imelda, sí... Es porque a ella le preocupa la idea de que nunca viviéramos nuestro momento.'

'Eso es, y su comportamiento me da un mal presentimiento', comentó el mayor cruzándose de brazos.

Héctor colocó la libreta a su lado y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de bajar la cabeza con otro suspiro.  
Ernesto supo que había tocado algo.

'Yo también... tengo la impresión de que ya no confía en mí, aunque les adoro a ella y Coco y haría todo lo que puedo por ellas... La verdad es que no entiendo. Imelda pretende que no hago bastante pa' ayudarles, pero cuando vamos a tocar en otra ciudad y traigo un poco de plata me reprocha alejarme...'

El joven débilmente apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Ernesto con una expresión tristona.

'Tal vez tenga razón, que debería buscar otro trab—'

'¿¡Estás loco, Héctor?!' le cortó su amigo, escandalizado. '¿¡En serio?! Que esa bruja está intentando quitarte la música, ¡aunque la música la eres tú!Nuestra música la eres tú tanto como yo! ¿Qué chingada criatura en el mundo entero pudiera querer quitarte lo que te define, lo que te hace quien eres?'

'¡Pero también las tengo que mantener!' le recordó el menor. '¡Son mi familia!'

El cantante se puso frente a él y acercó su cara a la suya.

'Pero Héctor, una familia te ha de apoyar, ¡no tratar de cambiarte!'

Lo tomó del hombro con ojos llenos de rencor por Imelda y de repente soltó lo que opinaba.

'¡Estoy seguro de que si sigues así, algún día ella incluso te va a pedir que dejes de ir a tocar conmigo y que guardes la guitarra en el armario!'

Luego le puso la mano en el corazón concentrándose para no temblar al contacto. (Algunas de sus admiradoras con las que había pasado una noche ya le habían hecho ese gesto para mostrarle cuánto estaban locas por él, pero ahorita no debía de ser un gesto de nada romántico.)

'Nos queda muy poquito hasta vivir nuestro momento', aseguró tanto para convencerse a sí mismo que al otro. 'Tocar por el mundo es nuestro sueño, Héctor, desde siempre lo ha sido. Fue eso lo que nos permitió conocernos... y también fue lo que nos permitió sobrevivir durante todos aquellos años, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Nacimos en Santa Cecilia pero somos como presos aquí, ¿no? ¿No recuerdas todas aquellas competiciones en las que participamos, el entusiasmo de la muchedumbre, los aplausos?'

Mientras daban en el clavo estas palabras y aparecía una sonrisa en la cara de Héctor, el mayor también recordó la gira por las tabernas de México, justo antes de que el joven compositor le pidiera la mano a Imelda.

Entonces le ocurrió una idea para "ayudarlo" a resolver su conflicto interior.

'¿Recuerdas las tabernas de México y la lista de los eventos que conseguimos? ... Pues mi amigo, deja que te proponga algo. Nos vamos durante unos meses a participar a un máximo y lo damos todo pa' encontrar a un productor, ¡aunque tengamos que viajar por todo el país!'

El muchacho hizo una pausa mientras se componía un aire grave antes de añadir, de mala gana la condición que le podría convencer.

'Y cuando regresemos, si no funcionó... entonces escucharemos a Imelda.'

Héctor lo escrutó durante unos segundos mientras las palabras le llegaban hasta el cerebro. Ernesto le iba mirando con tanto serio y tanta convicción que le tomó un momento buscar su respuesta.  
Al considerar tal proposición le llenó la esperanza.

Era verdadero que aquella estancia en la Ciudad de México les había conseguido más visibilidad, que hasta habían conseguido unos contactos con algunos participantes a las competiciones.  
En cuanto a los productores a los que escribieron después, todavía no habían contestado; sin embargo sí tenía razón su compañero, que irse durante varios meses tocando en las ciudades en las que pasarían sí les podría permitir, junto con ganarse la vida, desplazarse hasta esos productores ¡y demostrarles su talento en vivo!

Pero...

¿Varios meses lejos de su esposita y su hijita?

Como si le hubiera leído la mente Ernesto le puso la mano en el hombro.

'Estoy seguro de que Imelda y Coco se portarán muy bien incluso mientras no estés. No estarán solitas, que con ellas también tendrán a Óscar y Felipe. Los tres trabajan y si nos vamos les podrás mandar plata por servicio postal, ¿verdad? ... Y te prometo que regresaremos a Santa Cecilia.'

Sonrió y lo miró al ojo.

'Si logramos — y estoy seguro que sí lograremos —, le enorgullecerá mucho a tu chamaca que su papá llegue a ser uno de los músicos más grandes de todo México. Le podrás conseguir una vida de princesita... con muñequitas reales en lugar de ésas de trapo que ya tiene... y multiples vestidos de seda... y el vestido de baile más bonito del mundo entero pa' su quinceañera...'

El cantante casi podía ver desfilar esas imágenes en los ojos del joven padre y se felicitó a sí mismo por su imaginación. Héctor lo haría todo por Coco.

Entonces supo que había sucedido.

Sin embargo por supuesto Imelda se opuso a esa proposición con violencia, tan pronto como se la exponía su esposo.

'Pero mi vida, ¡ya no necesitarías trabajar!' argumentó.

La joven le dirigió una mirada rabiosa.

'¡Eso qué me importa! ¡Tú no nos puedes abandonar así durante varios meses por un mero sueño que nunca pudiste alcanzar, Héctor!'

'¡Pero esta vez Ernesto está seguro de que lograremos!'

A la mención de ese nombre Imelda de veras se puso furiosa.  
No le gustaba del todo la proximidad entre él y Ernesto; aunque era contra su marido que ella clamaba durante las discusiones, también había llegado a preguntarse si no sería De La Cruz el que le impediría a Héctor que se dedicara a su familia como lo debería.

Claro que tal idea provendría de ese pinche Casanova...

'¡Que no me importa ni un carajo lo que piensa ese cabrón!' aulló ella mientras apretaba los puños. '¡Que haga lo que quiera con su chingada vida, pero que deje de implicarte en ella! Ese hombre es malvado, Héctor, ¡que desde el principio me da la impresión de que lo que busca es destruir nuestra familia!'

'¿¡Qué?! Pero Ernesto adora a Coco y ella le adora a él, ¿cómo puedes pensar tal cosa? ¡Y además de ser su padrino, también es mi mejor amigo! Que él siempre se ha quedado conmigo así que es hombre de bien, ¡te lo juro!'

El joven músico dio un profundo suspiro para calmarse y le tomó de la mano a Imelda escrutándola con suplicación.

'Mi amor...', empezó con voz dulce, 'ya sé que tú y Ernesto nunca se han llevado muy bien, y la verdad es que nunca pude entender por qué. También sé lo duro que es tal decisión, creeme, ¡que a mí también me duele dejarte a ti y a Coco! Pero... por favor, confía en mí.'

Hizo una mueca de descontento.

'Yo no soy la muñeca de Ernesto, ni sé cómo se te ocurrió tal idea. Pero compartimos el mismo sueño desde siempre y ahora es nuestra última esperanza de alcanzarlo. Hace falta que me vaya con él porque siempre solemos tocar juntos.'

Ante tanta determinación Imelda cambió de expresión.

Se le oscilaron los ojos y luego desvió la cabeza como para ocultarse.

'¿Imelda...?' murmuró preocupado su esposo tratando de atraer su mirada de nuevo.

Le cogió la cara con dulzura y entonces sintió correr unas lágrimas.

De inmediato a Héctor se le comprimió el corazón.

Nunca solían llorar ni Imelda Rivera ni Imelda Reyes.

'Ay, mi cielo, mi vida, mi estrella...'

El muchacho la abrazó y la estrechó.

Todavía enojada, Imelda quiso rechazarlo pero no pudo. Entonces le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se acurrucó contra él con toda su fuerza.

Ernesto, que había seguido toda la escena mirando por la chapa, sintió que se le aligeraba el corazón al ver derrumbarse por fin a la tan orgullosa e impasible Imelda.

Dios, ¡qué agradable!

Pronto sería él el que le abrazaría a Héctor...

'Tío Nesto... sueño...'

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Coco.  
La chiquilla, que ahora acababa de cumplir los tres años, se estaba agarrando de su pierna dando un bostecito. Hacía las mismas mímicas que Héctor, lo que a su padrino le enterneció.  
La cogió en sus brazos y le sonrío ampliamente, contento por tener una buena excusa para romper el momento entre los padres de Coco.

'Pues te llevo a tu papá pa' que te ponga a dormir, princesita.'

'¡Papá!' se iluminó la niñita, impaciente de que Héctor le cantara el arrullo que le había compuesto y que a ella le encantaba.

Una vez su hijita se hubo sentado tranquilamente en la cama con la mantita hasta los hombros, al joven padre se le secó la garganta. Se preguntó cómo abordar lo de su departo.

'¡Guitarra, Papá!' exclamó Coco señalando al instrumento que yacía en el suelo ante él.

'Sí sí mija, un momento', contestó riendo a su pesar ante tanta impaciencia.

Nerviosamente se rascó la chiva y se acercó un poco a ella reflexionando sobre cómo formularlo.

'Coco, tengo algo que decirte...'

'¿Sí Papá?'

La chiquilla dejó de mover y lo miró con curiosidad, por lo extraño que le parecía que su papá se viera tan tristón mientras que era hora del arrullo.

Al verla inmovilizarse a Héctor le llenó la angustia.

'Mi Coco...'

Luego vio la guitarra.

'Mira, nos vamos a hacer una promesa', inició cogiendo su manita en las suyas.

La niñita lo observó con interés y volvió a sonreír pensando que sería un nuevo juego.

'¿Promesa?'

'Sí. Papá se tiene que ir con Tío Ernesto como el otro día, ¿de acuerdo? Así que como antes, no te podré arrullar. Pero esta vez... bueno, esta vez me voy durante un ratito más larguito que el otro día. Así que...'

Le faltaron las palabras al ver que se ponía un poco preocupada la pequeña.

Pues señaló al sol que declinaba a través de la cortina y forzó una sonrisa.

'Cada noche, cuando el sol se ponga rojo así y te vayas a dormir, vas a cantar tu arrullo, ¿claro? Yo también lo cantaré al mismo tiempo así que lo cantaremos juntitos; y aunque no esté contigo tú sí podrás oír mi voz, ¿de acuerdo?'

'¡Sí!'

Coco no realmente se enteraba de qué significaría su papá por irse más tiempo que antes, pero en tanto que le cantara su arrullo todo estaría bien. Héctor supo que ella cumpliría la promesa por su parte, pues le pareció que buena manera de ponerle al tanto de su departo.

Luego la niñita de nuevo señaló a la guitarra.

'¡Canta, Papá!' pidió, sus trenzitas negras saltando mientras se agitaba con alegría.

Pues el músico cogió el instrumento y empezó a tocar los primeros acordes, intentando mantenerlos secos y olvidar la idea de que sería la última vez que cantaría por Coco antes de varios meses.

"Recuérdame

Hoy me tengo que ir, mi amor

Recuérdame

No llores, por favor

Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás

A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar..."

'¡Papá!' rió Coco acercándose más con una sonrisa.

"Recuérdame

Aunque tenga que emigrar

Recuérdame

Si mi guitarra oyes llorar..."

En este momento la chiquilla se inclinó y cogió en sus manitas la cara de su papá que cerró los ojos, y casi pegó su nariz contra la suya mientras se ponía a cantar con él.

"Ella con su triste canto te acompañará

Hasta que en mis brazos tú estés...

Recuerda... me..."

Al día siguiente, Héctor se levantó antes de que cantara el gallo. Ya estaban listas su maleta y su guitarra. Antes de pasar la puerta, el joven compositor volvió por la cama y colocó un último besito en la cabellera de Imelda, que tenía la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

Luego ella extendió el brazo y le agarró la mano como para no dejarle ir.  
Pero su esposo se soltó con dulzura y recogió su equipaje.

'Te quiero más que todo, mi vida', murmuró.

Se fue a reunirse con Ernesto sin entrar a la habitación de Coco, bien sabiendo que si la viera ya no tendría valor para partir.

Cuando llegó, su amigo sonrió y caminaron hacia la estación.

Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, al cantante aún más se le amplió la sonrisa al pensar con satisfacción en Imelda que ahora se encontraba solita.

Había logrado su última venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo muchísimo por los feels... me costó escribir este capítulo, intenté que se pareciera lo más posible a la pelí. Espero que les haya conmocionado tanto como a mí T^T


	9. Deja Que Salga La Luna...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora se viene lo más interesante, si así lo puedo llamar.  
> La plenitud psicológica para Ernesto contra la bajada al infierno para Héctor.
> 
> Título inspirado por la canción de Pedro Infante aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pke5xBegBRQ

El período que siguió fue pura felicidad para Ernesto.

El sentir que cada día, cada paso, cada actuación le llevaba más cerca de la gloria y del reconocimiento que tanto anhelaba desde hacía años, decupló su talento. El cantante se sentía crecer con los espectadores cada vez más numerosos, con las competiciones que ganaban, con los taberneros que les dejaban tocar varias canciones y les daban tequilas gratis felicitándoles y rogándoles que pronto volvieran...

Y con la presencia de Héctor a quien ahora tenía sólo para él.

Por fin habían vuelto a ser el dúo de antes, Ernesto y Héctor, los mejores amigos del mundo que lo compartían todo e iban unidos por la música, esa música que pronto llegaría a ser conocida y adorada por el resto de México.

No obstante, mientras que la voz de Ernesto iba alcanzando una potencia y una maestría cada vez más impresionantes, y mientras su carisma y su prestancia iban subyugando a cada vez más gente, la inspiración de Héctor conoció unos altibajos.  
Aunque ya tenían un amplio repertorio, a veces tenía la impresión de que las canciones que había compuesto después de que se fueron de Santa Cecilia le quedaban como desabridas. Los acordes no le satisfacían; era como si no los pudiera tocar como lo quería.

Pero bueno, al cabo de un rato pensó que tal vez sólo pasara por una mala racha, porque Ernesto no opinaba lo mismo e incesantemente lo felicitaba. Entonces lo risueño y feliz que era el cantante finalmente logró tranquilizarle al menor después de unas semanas.

A Ernesto le alivió ver a su amigo recuperarse, por eso hizo lo todo que pudo para que no volviera esa mala racha. Le comunicó su alegría y le repitió que esta vez sería la buena, que estaban a punto de alcanzar su sueño y que aunque pareciera difícil conseguir la recompensa sí que valdría la pena. También insistió en la necesidad absoluta de lograr — hasta hizo ademán de prestar importancia al futuro bienestar de la familia de Héctor como si de veras le importara.

Sin embargo hizo una bobada, una vez que de nuevo le faltaba inspiración a su amigo, justo cuando a éste le hubiera gustado que tocaran algo nuevo para el próximo concierto.

Como se lo había prometido a Coco, Héctor tocaba Recuérdame cada noche a la misma hora. Mientras tocaba se imaginaba en Santa Cecilia con su hijita y se perdía tanto en aquella visión que hasta se olvidaba de que también lo escuchaba Ernesto.

Tan pronto como la primera vez que lo oyó, el mayor se sintió como si ese arrullo le atravesara el cuerpo.  
Era la canción más hermosa que había compuesto el joven, la más conmovedora, la más llena de amor. Cuánto le hubiera gustado que a él le compusiera algo tan maravilloso... A Ernesto cada vez le impactaba más cuando tocaba su amigo, mirándolo a veces con esa carita tan apasionada y sincera (bueno, como si viera a Coco en lugar del cantante, pero eso éste se lo olvidaba).

Así que se le ocurrió que esta canción tal vez tendría un gran potencial y que la deberían de tocar ante un productor.

A su mayor sorpresa Héctor categóricamente se opuso a tal idea y su reacción causó una disputa.  
El muchacho pretendía que había compuesto esa canción para Coco solamente y nadie más.  
Le afectaba tanto tal idea por parte de Ernesto que con un tono autoritario hasta le pidió que se fuera de la habitación cada vez que tocaría Recuérdame.

Eso fragilizó mucho la afección que le solía tener el mayor a Coco.

Justo como se había puesto celoso por Imelda, también se puso celoso por la pequeña, que iba alejando a Héctor de él aunque ni estaba aquí.

Entonces por supuesto se vengó.

Ernesto sabía que su amigo mantenía una correspondencia con su pequeña, ella probablemente le escribía con ayuda de Imelda. (Bueno, siempre y cuando ésta lo habría perdonado.)  
Entonces se las arregló para interceptar algunas de las cartas de Coco antes de que llegaran a mano de Héctor.

Eso de inmediato funcionó; el joven se entristeció por el lapso de tiempo cada vez más largo entre cada carta.

Se convenció de que se distanciaba su familia de él — además de que ya iba empeorando la opinión de Imelda, que estaba muy lejos de perdonarlo.  
Ella casi no contestaba a las cartas apasionadas que le escribía él cada día, y lo poco que recibía Héctor por parte de ella apenas contenía más que quejas sobre su ausencia que todavía no aprobaba, y que se iba eternizando demasiadísimo.  
Las frases le dolían y a menudo le daban ganas de llorar, así como "me abandonaste con una niña". Pero él todavía pensaba que sería una manera para Imelda de expresar que lo extrañaba.

Sin embargo al cabo de un rato la muchacha completamente dejó de escribirle y junto a eso también cambió la caligrafía en las cartas de Coco. Como se lo confió, ahora la niñita tenía que pedirles a sus tíos que la ayudaran a escribir en secreto, porque Imelda se ponía cada vez más enfadada cuando alguien meramente mencionaba a su marido.

Y ahora, incluso las cartas de Coco habían empezado a espaciarse también...

El pobre Héctor se fue a buscar consuelo con Ernesto ya que éste era el último que le quedaba — lo que al otro por supuesto le alegró mucho.

El menor también se sumergió en su música, trabajando lo más que pudo para acelerar las cosas.

Y como un milagro que hubiera tardado demasiado, por fin les sonrió la suerte.

Había llegado el Día de Muertos y los dos se encontraban de nuevo en la Ciudad de México, en donde las dimensiones de las festividades no tenían nada que ver con las de Santa Cecilia.  
Casi la ciudad entera se había juntado en la Plaza de la Constitución y los participantes en el gran concierto de la noche eran tantos artistas en potencia tales como Ernesto y Héctor, como también mariachis reconocidos que representaban todo lo que soñaban con convertirse.

Ante tales músicos tan famosos, que solían ver en fundas de discos en Santa Cecilia y todas las ciudades por las que habían pasado, los dos compañeros supieron que tendrían que superarse si querían brillar.

Desafortunadamente les pusieron últimos de la lista de artistas y tuvieron que tocar a una hora cuando ya había disminuido mucho la muchedumbre. Pero ahora que estaban acostumbrados a tocar en cualquier lugar ante cualquier público desde que habían partido de Santa Cecilia, eso les importó poco, así que dieron lo mejor de sí mismos.

Y fue así que después de la actuación un hombre de cierta edad en traje de mariachi sin guitarra descartó a las admiradoras que se amontonaban, y se acercó al dúo. Les felicitó por su prestación y les preguntó cuánto llevaban tocando juntos y si la canción la habían escrito y compuesto ellos.

Ernesto asintió entregándole la libreta de Héctor, contando que solían tocar desde la adolescencia y que lo habían dejado todo para tocar por el mundo.

El nombre con el que se presentó el hombre entonces les dejó sin aliento.

Era uno de los productores a quien habían escrito.

El maestro rápidamente hojeó la libreta y luego les propuso que se presentaran dentro de dos días a su misma hacienda para tocarle unas otras canciones... que él produciría si le gustaran.

Locos de alegría Héctor y Ernesto se pasaron las horas siguientes en una taberna para celebrar esa maravillosa victoria. Sólo fue cuando cerró la taberna que regresaron al hotelucho tambaleándose un poco, pero no se fueron a dormir.  
Les quedaba una botella media bebida y no podían parar de extasiarse por esa ganga que todavía no se podían creer.

'Ay, Héctor, ya ves que tenía razón, ¡que somos los mejores!' clamaba Ernesto.

'¡Ay ay ay sí por fiiiiin!' aprobó el joven con un grito mientras se dejaba caer en la silla y dejaba caer la libreta en la mesita.

Sacó su lápiz del bolsillo y pasó las páginas inclinando la cabeza por un lado para intentar concentrarse, lo que a su amigo le hizo reír.

'¡D-D-De hecho, ya me siento insp-inspirado!' balbuceó Héctor. '¡L-Le voy a componer una cancióncita a ese bendito señor, a-ahorita mismo!'

Ernesto, que aguantaba mejor el alcohol así que se encontraba un poco más lúcido, se sentó en la otra silla. Sacó provecho del estado de su compañero para dejar caer su cabeza en su hombro y pasarle el brazo por el cuello, apoyándose contra él.  
Tal peso suplementario le desequilibró a Héctor, que por poco se atrapó pero hizo caer la libreta al mover el brazo.

Los dos se miraron y se reventaron de risa, luego el menor se tomó otro traguito de la botella.

El cantante lo miró beber y se rió al ver el tequila que le rebosaba de la boca y le corría por el mentón. Se lo secó con su pañuelo mofándose de su torpeza. Héctor se dejó hacer con una expresión estúpida, riéndose de sí mismo.

'Ayyy Ernestito, ¿q-qué vas a hacer conmigo? T-T-Te avergüenzo, ¿verdad? Jajaja ¡qué suerte es tenerte conmigo!'

Ernesto alzó los ojos al cielo y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

'Claro que no sé qué hacer contigo, ¡que eres igual que un chamaco!'

El muchacho hizo ademán de ofenderse y señaló a su amigo con un dedo acusador.

'No, ¡que el chamaco eres tú!'

Trató de despeinar al mayor para molestarlo pero éste le esquivó y se inclinó para recuperar la libreta que le entregó.

'Vaya Héctor, ¡te reto que escribas esa canción en una noche!'

Héctor parpadeó e intentó componerse un aire serio, pero rápidamente se perdió esa pseudo credibilidad al volver a empezar tres veces antes de abrir la libreta. Muriéndose de risa ante su estado, Ernesto finalmente lo ayudó.

'¿Y te crees el más grande compositor del mundo?' se burló, descartando la sensación de calor que le proporcionó el contacto con la mano del joven al pasar las páginas.

Héctor le sacó la lengua y buscó una página vacía dirigiéndole una mirada falsamente ofendida.

Unos segundos después se inmovilizó.

Había llegado a Un Poco Loco.  
Se le estiraron los labios en una sonrisa estúpida y soltó un grito.

'Ayyy, ¡qué orgullosa se va a poner mi Imeldita cuando le voy a escrib—'

De inmediato se interrumpió al pronunciar la palabra "escribir", que instantáneamente le recordó que hacía varias semanas que su esposa ya no le escribía.  
Soltó un hipo y dejó caer el mentón contra la mesita con un suspiro apenado.

'Uy, ¿qué te pasa, amigo?' preguntó Ernesto preocupado, dándole golpecitos en la mano.

Miró a la página y se compuso una expresión empática.

'Ay, sí... Hace ya un ratito que ella no te ha escrito, ¿verdad?'

Héctor bruscamente desvió la mirada.

'N-N-No quiero hablar de eso...' murmuró débilmente.

Ernesto arrugó los ojos.

'¿Por qué? Ya sabes que me lo puedes contar todo, Héctor. Que soy tu mejor amigo.'

Miró al menor con insistencia, regocijándose a la idea de oír de su propia boca que Imelda ya no le quería. Se le aceleró el corazón mientras se enteraba de que en este caso le resultaría mucho más fácil acercarse a Héctor... tal vez tan pronto como esta misma noche.

Tal vez simplemente sería suficiente hurgar en la herida mientras fingiendo mostrar apoyo...

'Soy tu mejor amigo', repitió Ernesto mirándole al ojo al pobre muchacho cuyos ojos le empezaban a temblar. 'Puedes confiar en mí. Sabes qué, Héctor, te entiendo y lo siento mucho... Tú le diste tanto, pero ella ni siquiera es capaz de aceptar tu pasión... Mientras que sobre todo fue por ella que te fuiste, ¿verdad? Ya sabías que te dolería alejarte, sin embargo tuviste el coraje para irte por ella y Coco... Ella pretende que no te implicas bastante, pero tampoco le conviene como solución que te vayas, que ella más bien quiere tenerte y moldearte como lo desea, porque opina que no eres bastante bien y que ella todo lo sabe mejor...'

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Héctor mientras esas palabras le rompían un poco más el corazón.  
Su compañero acercó su cara a la suya y alzó la ceja con un aire falsamente afligido.

'Te arruinaste para casarte con ella, les compusiste a ella y Coco canciones magníficas, les amaste con todito tu corazón, y ya ves cómo te agradece esa pende—, Imelda... pretendiendo que no puede esperar unos mesitos más y prefiriendo que te convirtieras en otro hombre, haciéndote renunciar a ese talento extraordinario que no obstante fue lo único que le interesó a ella en ti al empiezo.'

Ernesto lentamente agitó la cabeza rozándose el bigote, y luego dio un suspiro teatral.

'Ay, mi amigo, el verdadero amor debería de ser compatible con todo eso... Imelda te debería de aceptar como eres, ¡se debería de sentir orgullosa y feliz por tenerte a ti! Si me permites dar mi opinión, ella no te merece, Héctor... y además, ¿tal vez ya le habrá vuelto a Coco en contra de ti también?'

Al oír tales palabras el menor dio un hipo y brutalmente volvió a colocar en la mesita la botella, de la que se acababa de tomar dos tragos.  
Abrió la boca para protestar, pero Ernesto le puso un dedo en los labios señalando que aún no había terminado.

De nuevo acercó su cara a la suya.

'Dime si me equivoco, pero... a mí me parece que hace unos días que tampoco recibiste cartas de Coco, ¿verdad?'

Le secó otra lágrima a su amigo.

De repente Héctor hundió su cara en el cuello del cantante con otro hipo. A éste le calentaron las mejillas y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Le pasó la mano en los cabellos a su compañero para confortarlo.

'... A-Ay, Ernesto...', articuló éste con una voz ahogada. 'P-P-Perdón...'

'Tranquilo, tranquilo, no pasa nada', aseguró el mayor, cuya sonrisa se amplió mientras el joven le pasaba los brazos por la cintura y se acurrucaba contra él para más consuelo. 'Claro que te duele.'

Lentamente empezó a acariciarle la espalda a Héctor con la otra mano mientras acercaba la boca a su oreja.

'Sin embargo, siempre supiste que yo sí veo lo perfectito que eres, mi amigo...', murmuró cerrando los ojos y meciéndole al muchacho, que se acurrucó más reprimiendo un sollozo. 'Porque llevo años conociéndote y lo solemos compartir todo, aunque desde el principio yo sabía que esa fiera insensible nunca te haría feliz... que ella ni merecía pisar el mismo suelo que ti...'

Héctor ni siquiera reaccionó a la apelación que había utilizado para Imelda, lo que a Ernesto le encantó.

'Ni orientar sus pinches ojos en ti...'

Al cantante se le aceleró aún más el corazón mientras al joven compositor dulcemente le levantaba la cabeza para que lo mirara de frente. Ernesto se interrumpió para tomarse un trago de tequila, juntando todo su coraje para llevar al cabo su objetivo.  
Luego rozó con un dedo los labios de Héctor, que le estaba observando con una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad.

'Ni besar tus labios...'

Mientras decía eso Ernesto cerró los ojos y selló su boca contra la suya.

Cuando se descartó, Héctor lo miraba como paralizado, con ojos abiertos como platos.

En la mente del menor se confundían los pensamientos, por parte a causa de ese gesto muy imprevisto pero también por lo que su amigo había dicho sobre Imelda.  
Ahora mismo, tomado por la más completa sorpresa, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Además de eso la cantidad de alcohol que se había tragado le nublaba el cerebro; él apenas lograba ver con claridad la cara del otro.  
Era incapaz de reflexionar sobre qué le acababa de ocurrir.

Le dolía tanto el corazón...

Le dolía tanto pensar en Imelda...

De un golpe se tragó el resto del tequila.

Un instante después, tal como había besado a Imelda aquella noche después de Un Poco Loco, besaba a Ernesto.

Para éste, fue como si le explotara el corazón y de inmediato le llenó la adrenalina.

Ay ay ayyy, ¡qué buenísimo!

Le correspondió el beso con toda su pasión chupándole los labios a su compadre y apretando la lengua contra ellos.

Ojos cerrados, Héctor le dejó apropiarse de su boca sin resistencia ninguna.

Ernesto le pasó los brazos por la cintura y lo acercó a él. Luego lentamente le hizo recular hacia la cama sin parar de besarlo. Los dos apenas tomaban tiempo para respirar pero no les importaba nada.

El cantante le colocaba besitos por toda la cara. Le acariciaba los cabellos, las mejillas, la nuca, mezclaba sus dedos con los suyos mientras el menor por sí mismo se tumbaba en la cama y dejaba que su amigo se posicionara encima de él.

Ernesto temblaba de placer por la mera sensación del cuerpo del hombre al que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a besarle el cuello después de desatarle el pañuelo.  
Héctor le pasó las manos por los cabellos — despeinándolos, pero el mayor, demasiado ocupado a saborearlo, ni prestó importancia a tal gesto ordinariamente tan desagradable.

Las manos de Ernesto pasaron debajo de la espalda de Héctor y lo levantó un poco de la cama para quitarle la chaqueta. Jadeante el joven le ayudó antes de quitarle la suya también.  
Siguieron las camisas y el resto.

Volvieron a besarse con fiebre, y luego Ernesto se fue a explorar el resto del cuerpo de su amigo, que por fin podía hacer suyo ahora.

Dios... ¡que eso no tenía nada que ver con sus experiencias anteriores con las admiradoras!

El muchacho no podía parar de acariciar, besar, probar, saborear con mayor delicia cada parte de la piel de Héctor; lo que a éste le arrancaba gemidos que a Ernesto le volvían aún más loco por él, y más atrevido.

Cuando, por fin, el cantante entró en él, el mundo se detuvo y él rezó para que nunca acabara esta noche, la más maravillosa de su vida.

La sensación exquisita de sus cuerpos unidos.  
Los gritos y gemidos de Héctor que en sus oídos sonaban como música pura. Las uñas del joven que se hundían en su espalda, y su cuerpo flaquito que se arqueaba y se pegaba aún más contra el de Ernesto mientras éste aceleraba los movimientos de cadera.

Ahorita sólo eran uno.

Ernesto se sentía como el amo del universo.  
Lo había conseguido todo esta noche.

El camino hacia la fama y la adoración nacionales, gracias a ese productor.

Y sobre todo, Héctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok pues he de decir que me resultó bastante difícil escribir este capítulo porque por parte de Héctor absolutamente no quería que viviera aquella noche como una violación, sino como un acto de decepción, impensado.  
> Espero que se leyó así, ¡ya me dirán!


	10. Amor Con Amor Se Paga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Héctor se entera de lo que más le es importante y decide seguir su corazón.  
> Ernesto también.
> 
> Título inspirado por Amor Con Amor Se Paga de Jorge Negrete aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dnq2SKTHn3U

Al día siguiente Héctor se despertó sufriendo una horrible migraña. Con una mueca de dolor quiso cambiar su posición y hundirse la cara en la almohada.

Pero la superficie en donde se encontraba no era una almohada, sino... el pecho de Ernesto.

Héctor de inmediato se sobresaltó al sentir al mismo tiempo la mano izquierda del cantante en su cintura.

Y sus piernas entremezcladas con las suyas.

... ¡¡¡Y ambos completamente desnudos!!!

Abrió ojos como platos mientras se le aumentaba la migraña, y salió de la cama con mayor discreción para no despertar a su amigo.

Héctor se encerró en el cuarto de baño y se pasó agua por la cara, mirándose con asombro en el espejo.

¿¡Qué putamadre había pasado anoche?!

Brutalmente le volvió la memoria.

El Día de Muertos, el concierto, el productor, la cantidad incontable de tequila que se habían tomado después... luego habían hablado de Imelda y Coco que ya no le escribían... habían bebido más... después Ernesto le había besado... Y él le había correspondido el beso, y...

Se le volvieron débiles las piernas y tuvo que agarrarse del lavamanos para no desplomarse.

¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo había podido hacer tal cosa...?

Héctor hundió la cara en sus manos que le temblaban, luego de nuevo se miró en el espejo, horrorizado por sí mismo.

De acuerdo, de veras se sentía muy apenado, les extrañaba tanto a Imelda y Coco, entonces había buscado apoyo por parte de su compañero...  
Y habían bebido demasiado, y habían... ?!!!

Le resultaba imposible reflexionar, que le hervía la sangre en el cerebro y se le nublaba la vista.

Sin embargo un solo pensamiento se imponía en su mente y le pesaba como plomo sobre el estómago.

Le había engañado a Imelda.

Tal acto, del que nunca se hubiera creído capaz incluso en sus peores pesadillas, le dio un sabor infecto en la boca que le hizo vomitar.

Imelda, su esposa, aquella mujer a la que adoraba con todo su corazón y toda su alma, aquella mujer a la que había jurado fidelidad y amor eternos desde el día en que se le había declarado, aquella mujer que le había dado a Coco, la niñita de sus ojos; que él a ellas les había dejado durante meses con la única meta de hacer fortuna para asegurarles la vida que merecían...

Pero anoche le había engañado a Imelda... ¿¡¡con un hombre?!!

Y no cualquier hombre además: su mejor amigo, su compañero, ¡¡Ernesto De La Cruz!!

Héctor cerró los ojos y se cayó de rodillas.

Mientras que por fin aparecía la luz al fondo del túnel gracias a ese productor, había cometido el peor error.

Acababa de firmar su propia desgracia condenándose a sí mismo, ¡de la peor manera posible!

¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo le podría mirar a los ojos a Imelda ahora...?

Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a sus manos.

¿Qué tal si no se lo contara...?

¡No! ¡No! se corrigió, dándose una cachetada mental. ¡Mentir no era una solución sino algo aún peor! ¡Ya bastaba así!  
Esa "historia" por supuesto debería de permanecer secreta, ¡pero no se la podía ocultar a su propia esposa! A ella también la concernía, ¡pues sí que tenía que saber!

Sin embargo... ¿cómo contárselo?

¿No habría riesgo a que a Imelda le diera la impresión de que Héctor intentara hacerla culpabilizar por volverle loco al dejar de escribir?  
Y después, ¿no podría pasar que ella lo rechazara de una vez por todas, desfigurándolo con botazos hasta que el pobre ya no se pareciera a nada, gritándole que todo era culpa suya porque era él el que las había abandonado a ella y Coco?

Coco...

¿Todavía le permitiría Imelda a Héctor ver a su hijita después de eso...?

La mera posibilidad de que resultara negativa la respuesta le hizo subir las lágrimas, y él se maldijo una vez más.

El joven compositor se levantó tambaleándose, descerrojó la puerta y volvió a la habitación para vestirse y salir.

Necesitaba aire fresco.

Ernesto se despertó cerca de media hora después, al cambiar de posición y sentir espacio vacío a su lado. De un golpe abrió los ojos y se enderezó, buscando a Héctor en el cuarto.  
Se tranquilizó al notar la libreta en la mesita y la maleta de su amigo todavía abierta en el suelo.

Debía de haber salido a pasearse.

El cantante se estiró perezosamente con una larga sonrisa mientras recordaba la noche que acababan de pasar juntos. Se le amplió aún más la sonrisa al pensar que habría muchas más noches como ésta.

Tendría a su compañero con él para todita la vida. Le había rechazado su esposa y había dejado de escribirle su hija, así que a Héctor sólo le quedaban Ernesto y su música.

Como antes de que cruzaran el paso a esa maldita perra.

El muchacho se rozó el bigote y fingió dirigirle a una Imelda imaginaria una mirada falsamente empática.

'Ay, no te preocupes Imeldita, que Héctor será muy feliz conmigo', clamó en voz alta. 'Claro que él merece muchísimo más que quedarse contigo en el polvo de Santa Cecilia. Ahora que estamos muy cerca de vivir nuestro momento, junto a mí por fin tendrá la felicidad y el reconocimiento que merece...'

No obstante, deambulando sin meta por las calles de México, su viejo sombrero de paja tan hundido en la cabeza que en parte le ocultaba la cara, Héctor estaba pensando el total contrario.

Intentaba hacer un recuento preguntándose qué actualmente era lo que le importaba más, y en serio consideraba coger el próximo tren hacia Santa Cecilia.

Sí sabía que le costaría mucho hacer frente a Imelda después de lo que había hecho, y sobre todo después de ausentarse tantos meses. Ella le reprocharía todos los malos del mundo, y aún peor una vez se hubiera enterado de que la había engañado con Ernesto.

Tal vez Héctor iba hacia la perdición, pero como lo decía el proverbio, "canto antes mejor", ¿verdad?

Sin embargo también sabía que si se fuera ahora mismo le plantaría a Ernesto en el momento crucial aunque el éxito ya estaba al alcance de la mano; ese éxito que, si le rechazara Imelda, sería todo lo que al menor le quedaría.

Éxito... éxito de un sueño en el que ahora ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de creer.  
Un sueño que al empiezo sólo era de Ernesto, que a Héctor se lo había comunicado al hacerse su amigo y ponerse a tocar con él.

Tocar por el mundo...

¿De veras sería tan importante, comparado a una familia...?

El joven compositor cogió la guitarra que llevaba en la espalda, y la miró.

Tocar por el mundo significaría tocar en todo México para muchedumbres de personas desconocidas, que sí los animarían y los harían materialmente ricos, pero no psicológicamente.

Al realizar que de hecho se reduciría a tan poco, Héctor se preguntó qué le parecía tan maravilloso a su amigo en eso, que ni recordaba lo que él mismo se hubiera podido imaginar de tan atractivo.

Pues el joven se dio cuenta de que ni la fortuna, ni la fama, ni los fans pesaban nada ante la sonrisa de su hijita, ante el amor de Imelda, ante la felicidad que ambas le habían proporcionado durante todo aquel tiempo que habían vivido juntos en Santa Cecilia.

Ellas habían querido al que él realmente era.

Aunque de todos modos los espectadores preferían a Ernesto, así que de hecho éste probablemente ni realmente necesitaba a Héctor. Tenía el carisma, la energía, la fuerza para soportarlo todo, y siempre había solido vivir y actuar solamente para llamar la atención.

Y encima de eso, al menor le había costado tanto creerse que había logrado gustar a Imelda al principio, entonces ahora no había tiempo para perdérselo todo. ¡Tenía que intentar!

Aunque de veras lo rechazara ella, todavía tendría a Coco, su niñita, su princesita, su pequeña maravilla...

Entonces a Héctor aún le quedaba algo que no tenía su compañero, algo muchísimo más importante que la música.

Ernesto miraba con preocupación el sol que ya iba bajando.

Héctor todavía no había regresado, entonces el cantante lo había ido a buscar en el centro, pero no lo había encontrado.  
Le disgustaba mucho que tardara tanto.

¿Pero qué estaría haciendo, ensayando solito?

... Ay, ¡claro! Probablemente estará poniendo en claro sus sentimientos después de esa noche, pensó el muchacho con una sonrisa.  
De inmediato se tranquilizó y se sentó a la mesita. Miró a la libreta y se le calentó el corazón.

¿Tal vez a Héctor le hubiera inspirado la noche así que a él le estaría componiendo una canción, aunque se hubiera olvidado la libreta...? ¿Sería algo romántico pero sobrio también, algo que podrían cantar mañana ante el productor, algo que luego se volvería el primer éxito del dúo; una canción que trataría sin hablar abiertamente de su amor secreto?

Tal idea lo llenó la alegría y le aceleró el corazón mientras le rogaba a su amigo que regresara rápido.

Estaba durmiendo la siesta cuando por fin se abrió la puerta.  
De inmediato Ernesto se levantó y corrió hacia su compadre.

'¡Héctor! Por el amor de Dios, ¿dónde estabas?' exclamó aliviado.

'Lo siento...', farfulló el otro cerrando la puerta comiéndose un trozo de chorizo.

'Claro que te perdono, mi amigo, pero hubiéramos tenido que ensayar un poco, ¡que todo debe de ser perfecto pa' mañana! Al menos me hubieras podido avisar que querías tomar aire'.

Se suavizó y le dirigió una sonrisa.

'¿Escribiste alguna nueva canción...?"

Héctor terminó su chorizo y finalmente se volteó hacia él, con una expresión indescifrable que le sorprendió a Ernesto.  
Le sorprendió aún más cuando el joven compositor le tomó del brazo y le hizo sentar.

Parecía tan estremecido que de veras se preocupó el mayor.

'¿Será mañana lo que te pondrá tan nervioso?' preguntó, suponiendo que sería su timidez que le ponía ansioso.

Héctor aún más se ensombreció pero por fin abrió la boca.

'Ernesto, mi amigo... tengo que confesarte algo.'

Le cogió la mano en las suyas, y ese contacto a Ernesto le hizo creer que se le iba a declarar.

'¿Sí?'

'Ay, bueno... no es tan fácil.'

Le hizo sonreír tanta timidez y le animó al otro apretándole la mano.

'Ya sabes que me lo puedes contar tod—'

'Quiero regresar a Santa Cecilia', le interrumpió Héctor de repente. 'Lo siento.'

Al cantante le costó asimilar esas palabras. Se dejó caer en la cama y se aclaró la garganta.

'... ¿Q-Qué?'

'Lo siento', repitió el menor, 'pero ya no puedo más.'

'E-Espera, espera...', empezó su amigo inclinándose hacia él para verlo más cerca, '¿quieres regresar justo después de tocar ante el productor? ¿Es una broma o qué...?'

Héctor se mordió el labio y nerviosamente se pasó la mano por los cabellos, desviando la mirada.

'No, Ernesto... Quiero regresar esta noche, que voy a coger el último tren', declaró con un tono extrañamente calmo pero decidido.

Ernesto parpadeó varias veces.

'Dale Héctor, no mames... ¿¡En serio?!'

Se levantó con un salto.

'¿Te quieres ir aunque llevamos meses viajando por las ciudades, que por fin atrajimos a un productor que quiere oír nuestra música mañana y que nos prometió producir varias canciones de un golpe? ¿¡Estás loco, mi amigo?! ... ¿P-P-Por qué?'

'Porque le extraño demasiado a mi familia.'

El mayor se esperaba a todo, salvo tal respuesta. No se lo podía creer.  
Lo miró al ojo.

'¡Pero esa familia te rechazó! ¡Que no te queda nadie con quien reunirte ahí! Tu vida está aquí, por todos los lados de México, conmigo, ¡que el mundo es nuestra familia! ¡Yo soy tu familia, Héctor! O será que todavía no estás convencido de que Imelda ya no te quiere, ¿¡que no piensas que ella se mostró bastante clara o qué?! ¡Hasta Coco dejó de escribirte! Si de veras volvieras con ellas, ¿cómo crees que reaccionarán si no tienes ni fama, ni plata, ni nada?'

Pero Héctor ya se había puesto a hacer la maleta como si realmente iba a partir ahora.

'¿¡Me abandonas a mí aunque estamos tan cerca de lograr?!' añadió el cantante. '¿Aunque desde siempre solemos ir como Ernesto y Héctor, que siempre tocamos juntos?'

El muchacho por última vez hojeó la libreta.  
Se paró ante la página de El Mundo Es Mi Familia y se le ocurrió que quizás no la habría compuesto si hubiera conocido a Imelda y hubieran tenido a Coco antes.  
Colocó la libreta en la maleta y la cerró.

A Ernesto se le comprimía el estómago mientras lo miraba atónito.

'¿¡Quieres marchar?! ¿Aunque estamos tan cerca de alcanzar nuestro sueño aquí?'

Su compañero entonces se volteó y agitó la cabeza.

'Era tu sueño, amigo, lo cumplirás', aseguró.

¿¡Cumplirlo solo?! ¿¡Sin Héctor y su talento de genio?! ¡De veras se había vuelto loco!

'¡Sin tus canciones no puedo hacerlo, Héctor!' protestó Ernesto entrando en el pánico y atrapándole la maleta para detenerlo.

'¡Me voy a casa, Ernesto!' afirmó el otro con fuerza. 'Ódiame si quieres, pero tomé mi decisión.'

Luego recuperó la maleta y la funda de la guitarra y le dio la espalda.

Ernesto lo escrutó mientras se le rompía el corazón.

¡¡Era imposible!! ¡¡No ahora!!

¡¡No cuando todo por fin todo le empezaba a sonreír, que estaba a punto de ser el más grande cantante de todo México a su lado, que ya no le quedaba rival ni obstáculo para que por fin Héctor le pudiera amar a él, así como lo hubiera debido desde el principio!!

Una vena se le puso a pulsar en la sien mientras lo llenaban la rabia y los celos.

El joven arrugó los ojos y apretó los dientes maldiciendo a Imelda y Coco con todo su ser.

No podía ser.

Ellas no le podían robar su Héctor otra vez.

A cualquier precio lo tenía que impedir.

Se le aceleró el corazón mientras le venía a la mente la única solución posible.

Ernesto se suavizó y se compuso una expresión más tranquila...

'Ayy, no seré capaz de odiarte.'

Héctor, que ya había abierto la puerta y estaba a punto de salir, se volteó de nuevo con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio. ¿De veras sería sincero...?

'Si quieres hacerlo, entonces voy a despedirte con un trago', declaró Ernesto.

Su compadre se tranquilizó y volvió atrás.

Pues de veras el cantante sí parecía sincero, ¡qué bien!  
El menor realmente pensaba que su compañero lograría incluso sin él y ya preveía mandarle canciones desde Santa Cecilia, pero de todos modos se sentía molesto por plantarle así.

Mientras Ernesto le daba la espalda llenando dos vasitos de tequila, Héctor se acercó un poco. Le calentaba el corazón el ver al muchacho tan comprensivo a pesar de que nunca se había llevado bien con Imelda...

Desde siempre sabía que Ernesto era hombre de bien, y había tenido razón en hacerle el padrino de Coco.  
Oh, a propósito, esperaba que su hijita no se pondría demasiado triste al ver regresar a su papá solito sin su Tío Nesto, y también esperaba a que éste pronto pasara por Santa Cecilia para visitarla.

'¡Por nuestra amistad!' clamó entonces el interesado acercándole el vaso. 'Yo movería el cielo y la tierra por ti, mi amigo... ¡Salud!'

Brindaron.  
Héctor de un golpe se tragó todo el tequila.

Ernesto le acompañó a la estación de tren.

Imaginándose la pena y el dolor que sufría el mayor, Héctor le dejó pasarle el brazo por los hombros pese a la molestia que le proporcionaba el contacto, después de esa noche que habían compartido.

Luego de inmediato se enteró del por qué su amigo incesantemente se solía pasar cada noche con una admiradora diferente en Santa Cecilia.

Y del por qué le costaba tanto interesarse en ellas.

Y también del por qué siempre le había disgustado Imelda.

Al menor aún más se le comprimió el corazón.

'Lo siento Ernestito...', murmuró otra vez alzando la mano y rozando la suya pero sin prolongar el contacto.

Ernesto no contestó y acabó por quitar su brazo cuando llegaron a la estación.

Era la única solución.

De repente Héctor se encorvó con una mueca y se metió la mano en el estómago con un gemido de dolor.

Su compadre se acercó a él, le cogió la guitarra de la mano y le dio golpecitos en la espalda componiéndose una cara neutra.

'Tal vez sea ese chorizo, mi amigo...' sugirió como para calmarlo.

Pero Héctor tuvo un espasmo, soltó la maleta y se desplomó en el suelo.

Muerto.

Ernesto se quedó un momento de pie, inmóvil.

Luego colocó la guitarra en el suelo y se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de Héctor. Su corazón ya roto latía como si le iba a salir del pecho.

Volteó a su compañero sin vida y lo observó a la luz de las lámparas de aceite que alumbraban la calle.

Le brillaban los ojos pero no salió ninguna lágrima.

Si no serás mío, no serás de nadie, se iba repitiendo el cantante desde que había vaciado el frasco de matarratas en el vaso de Héctor mezclándolo al tequila.

Que sí, de veras era la única solución.

La única solución para que si Ernesto debiera de separarse del que amaba, también lo deberían Imelda y Coco, para siempre.

Al menos le quedaría la libreta de canciones, que se veía entre la poca ropa en la maleta abierta...

Ernesto cogió a Héctor en sus brazos, recuperó sus cosas, regresó al hotel y se encerró en la habitación.

Colocó a su amigo en la cama y le quitó el traje de mariachi para ponerle la ropa habitual que se encontraba en la maleta.

Después, de nuevo le cogió en sus brazos y se fue al cementerio.

Ernesto cavó la tumba con sus propias manos ya que no tenía pala.

Luego se arrodilló, tomó de los hombros al joven y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza. Le dio un simple beso en sus labios aún calientes, aquellos labios que tanto había besado anoche, y le acostó en la tumba improvisada ajustándole su viejo sombrero.

'Ay, qué lástima, ¿verdad...?' susurró acariciándole la mejilla con ternura. 'Por tu culpa, nadie a parte de mí sabrá qué realmente te pasó, ni en dónde yaces... Así que al menos me pertenecen tu memoria y tu recuerdo, mi amor...'

El mayor se levantó y tapó la tumba.

Cuando Héctor estuvo completamente enterrado, Ernesto se repeinó y dio media vuelta, después de haber mirado la tumba por última vez.

Una vez en el hotel el joven se cambió de traje, se lavó la tierra que le permanecía en las manos y la cara y sacó de la funda la guitarra de su amigo.

Hojeó la libreta... y se detuvo en la página de Recuérdame.

Esa canción prohibida, ese arrullo "creado por Coco solamente y nadie más".

La canción más hermosa que Héctor había compuesto.

Ernesto ni siquiera supo si era para rendirle homenaje a su compañero, o para ponerle la nota final a su venganza que empezó a tocar los primeros acordes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :((((


	11. Los Abandonados (epílogo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consecuencias y continuación del drama..
> 
> Título inspirado por El Abandonado de Jorge Negrete aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6dRloBVagQ

Coco bruscamente se despertó.  
Se frotó los ojos, se quitó la mantita preguntándose qué estaría pasando, y se fue a la ventana.

Aún no era la mañana, que todo permanecía negro a través de la cortina. Fuera no había nadie.

No obstante ella sí sentía una sensación muy desagradable, como si alguien la estuviera pellizcando o tirando de los cabellos.  
Espantada la niñita abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el cuarto de su mamá.

Subió a la cama y se acurrucó contra ella.

Del ojito cerrado de la pequeña salió una sola lágrima mientras extendía un brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama, que todavía permanecía vacío.

'Papá...'

Al día siguiente, antes de que Imelda se fuera al taller del zapatero quien le iba enseñando a fabricar zapatos, el cartero trajo una carta que ella interceptó antes de Coco.  
La joven sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver que sólo comportaba una hoja y que la caligrafía no era de Héctor, a pesar de los sentimientos mitigados que ella ahora le portaba.

Miró a la firma.

¿Era de Ernesto...?

Imelda alzó una ceja pero la leyó de todos modos.

Abrió ojos de par en par al acabar de leerla, y casi dejó caer la hoja.

De un golpe se le había roto el corazón.

Rechazando las lágrimas, la muchacha desgarró la misiva en pedazos con un grito de rabia que terminó en un sollozo medio controlado.

'¡Ya lo sabía—!'

Coco, que estaba jugando tranquilamente con su muñeca de trapo en el suelo de la habitación, oyó el grito de su mamá y corrió a verla.

La pequeña se inmovilizó cuando la vio pasar como una furia, agarrando a la vieja guitarra de Héctor y lanzándola por la ventana abierta con toda su fuerza.

'¿Mamá...?' se alarmó Coco con ojos como platos y temblando.

Señaló a la ventana mientras le corría una lágrima por la mejilla.

'¡Era de Papá!' protestó.

Imelda se volteó hacia ella.

'¡Ese hombre está muerto ahora! ¡Ya no tiene nada que ver con nuestra familia!' aulló.

Su cara devastada por el dolor y la pena, junto con tales palabras, le aterrorizaron a la niñita.

Entonces se fue hasta la cómoda y cogió la fotografía que les representaba a los tres; Coco en las rodillas de su mamá con su papá de pie detrás de ellas.  
La apretó contra su corazón que latía como si le estuviera a punto de atravesar el pecho.

Pero Imelda de un golpe se la arrancó de las manos.

'¡¡¡Papá!!! ¡¡¡Noooooo!!!' gritó Coco, echándose a llorar al verla con horror arrancar la parte con la cabeza de Héctor.

'¡¡Ese pinche pendejo se fue con otra y nunca regresará!!' replicó su madre con voz vacilante, antes de correr a encerrarse en su cuarto dando un portazo y dejando a su hijita solita, impactada y panicada.

Imelda sin embargo volvió un par de minutos después con los ojos enrojecidos. Abrazó a su pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente y la apretó muy fuerte contra ella.  
Luego la miró al ojo con una expresión suavizada pero firma.

'Olvidémoslo, mi Coco, y también olvidemos esa chingada música que destruyó a nuestra familia. Fue a causa de eso que nos dejó. Pero nosotras seguiremos viviendo sin él.'

Le dirigió una sonrisita media tranquilizante y le acarició los cabellos con ternura.

'Te voy a fabricar los zapatitos más bonitos del mundo', le prometió.

Cuando se fue, Coco corrió a recuperar en la basura el pedazo con la cara de Héctor, y lo guardó en la gaveta de su cómoda después de prometerle a su papá que siempre lo recordaría.

En cuanto a Ernesto, al redactar la carta a Imelda selló su última venganza con la mentira más desvergonzada que también le sirvió al productor cuando se presentó a su hacienda solo, con la libreta y la guitarra de Héctor.  
Héctor, quien entonces se "había ido con otra persona".

El resto de su historia se volvió leyenda cuando fue producida Recuérdame, transformada ahora en un bolero de amor, luego seguida por Un Poco Loco y todas las otras canciones de la libreta, que le proporcionaron al joven músico un éxito aún más gigantesco de lo que se había imaginado.

Entonces Ernesto por fin vivió su momento y pudo tocar por el mundo.

Con los años se ensombreció su corazón roto y él lentamente se dejó ahogar en la fama, sin cuestionarse nunca por su crimen.  
Se había vuelto vacío en el interior, solamente le importaban su reputación y su renombre ahora que había alcanzado su sueño de hacerse el más grande cantante de todo México.

Ahora solía llenar los estadios y también se había hecho actor, le sobraba la plata, se había conseguido su inmensa hacienda en la capital e incluso tenía su estatua en la Plaza del Mariachi en Santa Cecilia, aunque no regresó allí jamás.

Pero lo más triste fue que durante toda su carrera, Ernesto permaneció convencido de que le habría enorgullecido a Héctor todo eso que él había cumplido, y que le habría honorado que Ernesto cantara a su memoria.

Si algún día volvieran a ser juntos más allá de la muerte, estaba seguro de que se lo confirmaría su amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal este final? Quería mostrar que una parte de Ernesto se murió con Héctor, que ahora lo único que tiene es su orgullo desmesurado. Mientras que la pasión debería mejorar a la gente, la suya le ha destrozado, transformándolo en un monstruo egoísta y mentiroso que ha destrozado a una familia. 
> 
> Ya sé que sólo es mi interpretación y que todo el mundo no estará de acuerdo, pero quise subir esta historia porque fue un ejercicio muy interesante escribirla y ponerme en el sitio de una persona fácil de adorar y admirar a primera vista, y luego de odiar al final.
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
